Man Eater
by jrb502
Summary: Bethany was just an ordinary woman from a small town studying to become an actress when something changed her. Every man she touched became a corpse after she was done with them. She just kept meeting men and killing them. she was dangerous and beautiful, hungry and lustful...she was a man-eater; in a world unlike anything she has ever known and did not want to know.


Man-Eater

Bethany was just an ordinary woman from a small town studying to become an actress when all of a sudden; something changed her. Now she was not the same and could not live a normal life. Every man she touched or had sex with became a corpse after she was done with them. There was no stopping it and nothing she could do. She just kept meeting men and killing them. Some deserved it and some didn't, but one thing was for sure: she was dangerous and beautiful, hungry and lustful...she was a man-eater; in a world unlike anything she has ever known and did not want to know.

_**Prologue:**_

**Scene one: Bar 13 in NYC around 11 pm on a Thursday night. March 3****rd****, 2014.**

A man in his late twenties was sitting at the bar staring at the tall glass filled with whiskey in front of him. He picked it up and brought it to his nose to inhale the woody wonderful smell. Without hesitation he downed the drink in one gulp and set the glass down hard. He didn't even flinch. The bartender came over to him looking surprised.

Bartender: Whoa slow down buddy that was your 4th glass already in an hour (he looks at his watch)

Man: Why are you complaining? (He drunkenly asks as he sets down a 20 dollar bill on the table)

Bartender (Eyeing the money): Who said anything about complaining? Just don't want anybody getting sick (Puts money in his pocket).

Man: Don't worry I can handle my liquor. (His eyes are bloodshot) Gimmee another round.

Bartender: Sure. (Looks uncomfortable but pours the drink anyway)

A beautiful woman enters the bar; she has wavy red hair, green eyes and is slim. She's wearing a tight red dress that comes to her knees and is very revealing on top, exposing her milky white cleavage, and she has on red stilettos. She makes her way to the bar right next to the man.

Woman: Hey John. (To the bartender) Wine on the house please?

John: No prob kiddo.

Man: (Looks at the woman to his right staring her up and down). And who are you?

John: (Hands her the drink) She's my sis-

Woman: Thanks, I can answer for myself. (Turns back to the man) I'm Bethany, I just moved here from Connecticut.

Man: How's New York treating you so far?

Bethany: Oh, I love it. I moved here for my job actually.

Man: And what would that be? Modeling?

Bethany: (Giggles) Acting, I'm an actor. I do off Broadway plays and Indie films. I went to school for theater back home but couldn't really do much over there.

John: She would never settle for something she didn't want. Our parents wanted us to become lawyers or doctors but she went ahead and followed her passion.

Bethany: And he followed his, as you can see. (Looking at the bottle he was pouring).

Man: (Laughs). I see. Well I'd like to come see one of your plays someday. Maybe you'll become famous, who knows?

Bethany: I eventually wanna direct, I used to make shorts films all the time back home.

Man: Are you doing anything at the moment?

Bethany: I got the lead role in an Indie film about a woman, a stripper, that ends up getting raped and goes on a rampage to kill the motherfucker who did it.

Man: Does she? (Interested).

Bethany: I don't want to give the ending away…let's just say it's got a twist.

Man: Aw, so you're gonna make me wait and see?

Bethany: Well, that's the point…(flirtily).

Man: You want another? (Pointing to her empty glass).

Bethany: Oh, no thanks…I'm thirsty for something else…

John comes over to them again.

Man: You got a cute sister, and she's talented too I heard.

John: Yep, she sure is. (Looks at his sister for a moment and then back at the man).

Bethany: (She gives her brother a look to leave them alone). So…what do you do? (To the man).

Man: Me? I can do lots of things…(He says as he touches her bare thigh).

Bethany: (Moves her thigh away). Very funny, now tell me what you really do…besides come in here to pick up women totally out of your league (She adds challenging him).

Man: Oh, so that's what you think? I'm a writer actually, I write sci-fi, thrillers, murder mysteries, novels…

Bethany: What's your name by the way, maybe I've read some of your books.

Man: Adam Roland. Some of my best are 'Out of sight' and 'Road to nowhere'.

Bethany: (Makes an unfamiliar face) Mmh.. I'm not sure…but I do love thrillers. I'd like to read them. (Leans toward him).

Adam: (Appears off guard). I, uh, got them all at my apartment. A whole collection…published and unpublished.

Bethany: (Looks around the bar to see if anyone is looking). Only on one condition.

Adam: And what would that be?

Bethany: If we can act out one of your most erotic scenes…that is, if you have any.

Adam: (His eyes light up). What's a story without at least one of those? I have plenty of amazing sex scenes that we can reproduce.

Bethany: I can show you how talented of an actress I am…(Leaning closer to Adam).

Adam: And I can show you how good of a writer I am, how detailed I can be….but I must warn you; the scenes are _intense. _(He says as he gently grabs the back of her head and her long red hair).

Bethany: I can handle anything….(Bites her plump bottom lip).

Adam: I'm right up the block. (Nods toward the door).

Bethany glances over at John with a customer and then grabs Adam by his hand and they head towards the door.

John: (Notices the empty stools). Beth! (He yells but then sees that she has already gone) Shit. (He looks worried).

**Scene Two: Adam's apartment.**

Adam and Bethany step inside his apartment and are making out and feeling each other up. Adam pushes her up against a wall.

Adam: I wanted you from the second you walked in.

Beth: (Grabs his shaggy brown hair). And I wanted you from the second you told me you were a writer.

Adam holds up his finger signaling her to wait and goes to get a book off a shelf.

Adam: I got the perfect scene, come on. (He leads her into his bedroom). It's a torture scene where I'm keeping you hostage…you're tied up to a bed…naked.

Bethany: I like the sound of it already. (She slowly pulls the red dress over her head and throws it down on the floor by her feet). With her red heels still on, she lays down on the bed with her arms sprawled out, helpless. Adam stares at her). Well, aren't you gonna tie me up?

Adam races to the closet to get some rope and then ties both of her wrists to his bed posts while staring at her perfectly round tits with large pink perky nipples pointing up at him.

Adam: Now's the fun part… (He flips through some pages of the book and then tosses it aside). Just go along with it. (He reaches into his drawer to get a switchblade and flips it open. He brings it to her throat and then she looks at it with fear).

Bethany: Please don't hurt me. (She is now acting).

Adam: Tell me where it is…and then I won't have to cut your pretty little face.

Bethany: (Spits in his face). Never! Let me go you fucking asshole!

Adam: (A bit shocked, wipes the spit away with his free hand. He then presses the blade harder against her throat and then glides it all the way down to her stomach) Not until I have a little fun first.

Bethany: (Looks down at the knife and then at him approvingly). Go ahead..make it realistic.

Adam: You sure? (He looks confused but then proceeds; he slowly slices her unmarked abdomen with the blade as she cries out in pain. Blood trickles down from the cut to her vagina).

Adam: Looks like I gotta take care of this. (He starts to lick the blood off her stomach but then makes a face)

Bethany: Keep going…

Adam continues licking the blood from her stomach and then down to her vagina and tongues her clit. She moans in pleasure turning her head from side to side, her red locks becoming tangled.

Adam: (He stops 'eating' and looks up at her). Now…for the last fucking time, where is it? I know you know…

Bethany: Do you? And if I did, why should I tell you anyway?

Adam: Because I'll hurt you. (He says moving closer to her, tracing the outline of her jaw with the sharp blade).

Bethany: I might like it.

Adam: Well, then that makes two of us. I'm glad to see were so much alike.

Bethany: I'll make a deal with you. (She sits up). I'll tell you where it is if you let me go. (Moves her wrist hinting for him to untie it).

Adam: Fine. (He cuts the rope from her right wrist).

She moves her left wrist and then he cuts the rope off of that one and then grabs her by the neck.

Adam: Turn around (He demanded, but before she could move he forcefully turned her around and she was now on her hands and knees with her pale perfectly round ass in the air, waiting for entry).

Adam unzipped his pants and pulled out a long veiny, thick, already hard cock and then slowly inserted it into her vagina. Once it was in he started to pound into her as hard as he could, making the bed bang against the wall in a rhythmic motion.

Bethany: Oh! (She groaned from the pain mixed with pleasure).

Adam grabbed her hair as he was fucking her and pulled her head up exposing her long elegant neck putting the blade to it.

Adam: We made a deal, didn't we?

Bethany: We did. (In the blink of an eye she grabbed the knife from his hand and turned around so fast causing Adam to lose his balance. She then flipped him onto his back using her lean muscular legs and got on top of him now holding the knife to his throat. Adam looked both afraid and aroused at the same time).

Bethany: Did I ever tell you that I like the taste of blood? (She loomed over him with a fiery look in her emerald eyes, staring at him in a crazed, almost hungry way).

Adam: I knew you were a nutcase, I shoulda-

Offended, Bethany covered his mouth with her hand and he tried to bite it.

Bethany: Don't try to fight me; you'll only make it worse.

Adam seemed to be turned on but frightened all at once. Bethany slowly cut his neck with the knife.

Adam: What the fuck-

Bethany leans over him holding him down and puts her lips to his neck. She licks the blood from his wound and then starts to suck on it. Adams whimpers in pain and tries to get her off but she remains on top restraining him, naked with her large breasts hanging over him, her nipples grazing his chest. She then bites into his neck and the blood from his carotid artery splatters up and into her mouth, pouring out from the sides of her lips. He screamed out, thrashing his body but gets weaker and weaker as she sucks his blood. He twitches once more as she sucks even harder, his eyes becoming lifeless. She sucks so hard that his body turns a pale blue and his eyes shrink and harden and turn from brown to crystal blue, his veins now apparent. She finishes feasting on his neck and then sits up still on top of him, wipes the blood off her mouth with the back of her hand, and stares at his dead body underneath her. The moonlight reveals two sharp teeth sticking out from her blood stained lips, and two glowing red eyes with oval shaped pupils. She's still holding the knife in her right hand, sitting on top of his still body. His neck was practically gone…the veins, arteries, muscles and even his cervical vertebrae exposed all in a tangled pulpy mess from her powerful bite. She looked down at him shocked and then threw the knife down and jumped off him. She frantically ran to the side of the bed in her heels and threw on her dress. She couldn't help but look at his body once again observing the damage she'd done. Her teeth were now back to normal. Looking horrified and surprised, she runs into his bathroom and washes her face and the remaining blood off of her and then runs out of the building onto 14th street. Panicking, she runs towards an alleyway. Without warning, a car comes down the street catching her startled face in its headlights and then hits her. She screams and her body smashes against the windshield and then rolls off the car onto the street. The driver, a pudgy middle aged man, screams and then runs out the car to help her but as he looks around with his flashlight, there is nobody there. He even checks underneath the car. Nothing. He looked at the shattered windshield for confirmation that an accident had even happened and then got back into his car confused as hell. He sat there for a moment shaking his head and breathing heavy. As he was about to start the car, Bethany jumped out from behind the back seat and hit him three times in the head with the heel of her stiletto until his head split open, bleeding. The smell made her even more hungry. The man held his head and cried "But I hit you, you must be dead!" She grabbed his head backward "I already am!" and then she bit into his neck. He tried to get her off but then he sank down in the seat, losing his strength with every sip she took. When she was done drinking, he slumped forward with his head leaning onto the steering wheel making it beep continuously, his body just as blue and lifeless as Adam's. Bethany wiped her mouth and climbed out of the car running into the alley that she was headed to before she got inconveniently hit. "Stupid fucking men" she muttered to herself and disappeared into the darkness of the night leaving behind the dead writer on his bed and the clueless fat driver in the car wreck. Two men in one night, on the same street, practically the same time. Bethany was almost proud of herself and her accomplishments, although she did kind of feel bad for Adam. Guess he won't be writing any more novels. Oh well. At least he died acting out a scene from one of his own stories…but she was not acting at all. She was the star of her own horror story, one that was very real and would never end.

**Chapter One **

**Scene Three: Acting class at West Haven University, CT. September 6****th****, 2012 (Year and a half earlier)**

Bethany could not stop staring….he was so damn sexy. Everything about him: the way he lectured the class, his knowledge of theater and even the way he spoke. She was sitting in the front of the class room so that she could get a good view. The professor was a tall fit man with dark brown hair tied in a ponytail wearing a burgundy button down tucked into dress pants. He had a very soothing, sensual voice and seemed to always direct his lectures toward Bethany. The professor is about to introduce the play that they will study as well as perform for the fall semester.

Professor: Written in the early 1950s, Arthur Miller's The Crucible takes place in Salem, Massachusetts in 1692. It recounts the events surrounding the Salem Witch Trials. This was a time when paranoia, hysteria, and deceit gripped the Puritan towns of New England. (He continues explaining the play).

Bethany got excited hearing what the play was about, especially because she had a fascination with witches, vampires, werewolves and ghosts. She always loved the play, and now they were going to actually perform it! What role would she get? Would she get a lead? She wondered. This was her second year at West Haven University and her third class taken so far with professor Gillan. She had played lead roles here before like Blanch in _A streetcar Named Desire _and Emily Webb in _Our Town_, so this show would only add to her resume'. Professor Gillan was an amazing professor and director, she thought with a smirk. When she had first started college last year he had been very welcoming and nice to her…..he was so nice that he would have her come to his office every now and then for some extra 'rehearsals'. She always had a fascination with him since she first saw him, and remembers how she was even more fascinated when she saw his office and all the great plays he owned, theater books, and book series about vampires and werewolves stacked on the shelves, and the collectible comic book characters and swords he had all over. Bethany was not ashamed that she had engaged in sexual activities with her professor, it wasn't like he was married or anything. And it's not like he gave her an A because of it; she had worked hard for her grades.

Professor Gillan: So, after we finish reading and analyzing this play, only then will we be ready to start acting it out. We must understand the meaning behind the play, the motives and actions of each character, so that we can fully grasp what Arthur Miller wanted to convey. You cannot perform unless you are informed. In order to transform as an actor, you must be reborn, as the character. (He says wisely and then puts the book down on his desk). Please read up to page 25 as your assignment. We will discuss it during our next class. (Class was twice a week for 1.5 hours). See you all then…enjoy.

As the class started to head out, Bethany looked around for familiar faces but then realized it was pointless. She had not made any close friends because she buried herself in her schoolwork while there, which is why she had a 4.0. Also, she was not dorming because she lived close by which contributed to her lack of friends. She didn't know what was more worth it: perfect grades or a social life. She figured the grades would pay off while friends would come and go. As she was about to make her way out professor Gillan smiled his sexy smile flashing perfect white teeth right at her.

Gillan: Hi, Beth, welcome back. How was your summer?

Bethany: It was kinda boring, I was looking forward to starting class…specifically this one. (She returned the smile).

Gillan: I'm so glad to hear that Beth…it makes me feel good that you enjoy my class so much.

Bethany: (She wanted to say that she enjoyed making out with him and blowing his thick cock also, but figured right here in the classroom wouldn't work). I enjoy it a lot, you're a great professor.

Gillan: I try, well you know my office hours….(He winked at her, gathered his suitcase and then walked out of the room into the hall looking like a giant amongst the students).

The semester pretty much continued in this way, with her always looking forward to his class. And what happened after class. She had paid him a few 'visits' over the next few weeks in his office and he would always talk to her like a student for the first few minutes, but then he would transform into this dominating man that would make her do naughty things for the remainder. His voice would change and get deeper and he sounded almost scary, but she liked it. He was an actor after all….it was part of his whole façade. He was a theater geek at heart but did unethical things, like messing around with a student, to make himself feel more like a badass. That was what Bethany decided he was doing, going by a Freudian personality analysis view. Each visit she wanted him more and more. The way his rock hard body felt beneath his work clothes and the way his sweat made his cologne smell stronger turned her on. They did not have sex until after a few sessions. She remembered at one point she wanted it to get to the next step so bad but he did not seem the type to initiate that kind of gesture…especially since his career could be at stake, so she volunteered. The condition was that she would keep her mouth shut, it was their little secret, he had whispered to her. She was ecstatic the moment he told her that he wanted her to play the part of Abigail in _The Crucible…._one of her dream roles. He said she was perfect for the part and he would coach her. The semester was starting off great…a hot acting teacher to fool around with, a lead role plus now she was making friends with other people that were also leads. The play was performed Halloween weekend and the West Haven University paper had raved about her performance as the wicked Abigail. She was so proud of herself and thankful for professor Gillan's help with becoming and understanding her character.

Unfortunately, when all is going well there is always that one thing that fucks it all it…..her name was Amber. She had a big mouth….and she was jealous of Beth's friendship with Gillan. She had picked up on a few signs that they were involved. Amber had asked curiously while hanging out with Beth, both drunk one night, about what was going on with her and the professor. Beth confessed it all….she told her _everything._ Amber then went and told the whole class, it ended up getting to the principal and professor Gillan was taken out of class having to explain the accusations that he was 'sleeping' with a student. Things got totally blown out of proportion and Beth was inevitably questioned herself about the rumors. The whole class laughed behind her back when they walked past her and called her the 'theater whore'. But that was not the worst part; the worst part was that Gillan was furious with her for opening her mouth, and did not want anything to do with her after that (Amber ratted her out to him). Even though she told the authorities that they never did anything, some other students, including Amber, came forward saying he came on to them and even tried to rape them…..it was a total mess and people just wanted attention. What started out as a rumor had cost him his job….and left her without her favorite acting coach. He was never charged for 'raping' anyone but since there were too many things being said he was fired anyway…better to be safe than sorry, is what the principal said. He had emptied out the office with every single one of his things and left, never to return. She remembered seeing him leave the university and saw students whispering about him and even yell "rapist" as he walked by. He then got into his black car and drove away, never to teach there again. All because of Beth and her big fucking mouth. She then realized how infatuated she was with him because she was too depressed to go back to class and see another professor's face. She ended up withdrawing from the semester and staying at home.

**Scene 4:**

Around mid-December, she had decided to pay him a visit to apologize again, her loneliness and guilt plaguing her. She knew where he lived from the one time he had her come over for some 'acting lessons', which involved role playing and props. His house had been a bigger version of his office. He lived by the East Haven cemetery in a big mansion, alone with two cats. Beth took the local bus, got off and walked a few blocks and then recognized his mansion; surrounded by a black iron fence, with weeping willows in the front. She stopped at the front door and held the Victorian knocker; she took a deep breath and then brought it down. Looking worn out and unshaven with his hair down, he looked at her surprised.

Gillan: What are you doing here? (Angrily).

Bethany: Look I just wanted to apologize again for what I said; I didn't mean to tell her. I really miss you; I even dropped out of my classes.

Gillan: Why would you do that? (Calming down).

Bethany: Because you weren't gonna be teaching.

Gillan: I lost my job, Beth, because of you….

Bethany: I'm sorry, how can I make it up to you?

Gillan: (Staring at her) I suppose there is a way you can….come in.

Bethany followed him inside grateful for the fact that he didn't slam the door in her face.

Gillan: Would you like something to drink? (Holding a bottle of red wine).

Bethany: Sure, I'd love a drink.

Gillan poured her and him a drink and then sat down on the couch next to her.

The wine was delicious and was like nothing she ever tasted.

Gillan: I've been trying to find work but as you can see, I have not been successful.

Bethany: So how do you maintain this house?

Gillan: I have my ways, money is not the issue…it's that I can't do what I love anymore. My passion is unfulfilled at this moment.

Bethany felt horrible, look what I've done to the poor man, she thought. He may even kill himself over this.

Gillan: There is a way you can _kind of_ make up for it, though.

Bethnay: (Knowing what was coming and getting excited) And what is that?

Before she could kiss him, her body felt like it was tingling and then she realized she couldn't move…at all.

Gillan got up and looked at her.

Gillan: Paralysis pills in the wine…they can be very handy.

Bethany sat there frozen and confused. She wanted to say something but her mouth would not move.

Gillan: Did you and all your slut friends have fun spreading lies about me that I was some kind of monster rapist when I helped you! When you guys were the ones that came on to me! How could you just turn on me like that, after all I did for you?!

Bethany could not help but notice he had said 'you guys' implying she was not the only 'star student' he had. This made her a bit angry. And embarrassed…how could she have thought that _she _was the only student he was sleeping with. She felt stupid.

Gillan: Pay attention to me when I speak! (He grabbed her numb paralyzed face). If everyone thinks I am a rapist, then why not become one? Isn't that right Beth? Shouldn't I become the character that you claim I am? And you the victim you claim to be? (He glared at her with his dark brown eyes).

Beth wanted to say 'No, that cunt Amber was the one that started all the rape rumors, all I did was tell her the truth. She's the one that was jealous and wanted to ruin things between us!" She wanted to scream. But she couldn't.

Gillan: I think we shall make these rumors come true….what do you think? (Knowing she could not answer)

Gillan grabbed her limp body and threw it over his shoulder. Her head practically hit the ceiling he was so tall. He then walked into his bathroom and put her motionless body in the bath tub and turned on the water.

Gillan: You must be clean first..(He said and walked out).

Bethany was horrified when she realized what would end up happening….she was laying down in a tub with the water running, and would eventually drown. How was she supposed to get out if she couldn't move…he wouldn't kill her over this would he? He had to know that she would end up drowning if he didn't come back in 10 minutes….how long was this paralysis pill gonna last? It was awful panicking while not being able to do a thing about it…..she couldn't even blink as the water started to cover her eyes, and her ears and nose and mouth. She felt the sensation of not being able to breathe but she wasn't able to sit up. If only she could just gain the strength to sit up a few inches, she could still live. How sad the thought was to die in a tub with just a few inches of water. After the water filled her lungs blackness overtook her.

Bethany woke up laying on Gilllan's bed in a red satin night gown. She weakly sat up looking around her "what happened? Whats going on?"

Gillan: You don't remember ? (He said startling her as he came out from the closet, now well shaven, his hair slick back with a black robe on).

Bethany realized that the pill had worn off and figured he had taken her out of the tub….he had nearly killed her, the mother fucker.

Gillan: Whats wrong? You didn't like the taste of death did you?

Bethany: Taste of death? Why would you try to kill me?

Gillan: I say taste of death because drowning is not the worst way to go….you _are _dead, Beth.

Bethany: Okay this acting thing has gotten way out of hand, what the fuck is going-

Gillan: (Interupting) If you don't believe me, look for yourself.

Beth looked at him for a moment then walked over to his mirror above his dresser. His reflection was not in it, but hers was. She almost passed out…..she was pale blue, her veins showing through her translucent skin, her eyes crystal blue and her neck had a bite mark on it. Her hand went up to her neck. "What's happening to me, is this some kind of joke?"

Gillan: What happened to you is death. (He grabbed her by her shoulders and put her on the bed. She was too frightened to protest and his grip was too strong anyway).

She then saw them…two sharp teeth sticking out from his lips, and glowing red eyes. Could it be? Were vampires actually real? Or was this some kind of sick practical joke and she was just covered in makeup, and he had fake fangs on.

Gillan: That's right…I am a vampire now Beth….I was turned shortly after being fired. Don't you know never to fuck with one? And I'm not just talking literally…..(He ripped off her satin night gown and grabbed her by her ankles down to the foot of the bed where he stood. He opened up his robe revealing his muscular torso and his thick cock that Beth had so previously enjoyed. He pulled her closer to him and then he stuck his cock inside her, its girth making her clenched vagina burn as it stretched her. Why did it still hurt to be dead? She wondered….and it then became clear. This was her payment for making him lose his job; this was how she was supposed to make it up to him. By becoming just like him…..a cold blooded killer that sucked the life out of people, preferably the opposite sex, in order to survive. Because they weren't actually dead in the way people normally define death. They were very much alive on the outside, just dead on the inside….with no soul. No guilt, no feelings; just a longing hunger and a need for blood.

Beth was in so much pain while he was raping her that she pretended it was all a dream hoping that if she believed it enough; she'd wake up. But she didn't. The only thing she saw was Gillan standing over her fucking her and it felt as if she was about to rip apart every time he went in. She prayed for it to end. After he had his way with her, Beth then knew for sure that he had raped those other girls. The only reason he didn't rape her was because she consented to it, but they probably didn't. How could she have been so naiive? Then again, who would have known he was a fucking vampire? And now she was one too. All her fantasies and infatuation with the undead had become real. In fact, she would soon learn it was always real and now she would experience it firsthand.

Gillan: You always did like vampires….(As if reading her mind).

Gillan then sat her up and took that moment to kindly explain to her what was going on. While he was telling her what her life as a new vampire would be like now, the three girls from her class that accused him of rape came into the room. They were also wearing red satin nightgowns; well she _had _been wearing it. She looked down at her naked body. Amber stood there in front of the other two girls looking at her with pity, petting the black cat in her arms. The cat also had sharp vampire fangs.

Amber: And what do we have here?

Bethany: Amber?

Amber: That's my name…..you're a vampire just like us now. You didn't think he was gonna turn us and rape us and not you, did you? But with you he never has to do much…you just come to him. You're so easy it's pathetic. You took him away from me…I was his favorite student and then you got in the way, so I had to twist around the facts you told me hoping he'd get fired. I had these two (referring to the two girls) lie and say they were raped by him to make it look more believable. If he didn't want me, he couldn't have anyone.

Gillan: But she learned her lesson…and so did they. I only raped them after the fact. (He said smiling)

Bethany was speechless.

Girl #2: Aw, what's the matter, cat got your tongue? (Girl # 3 laughed).

Gillan: May I introduce you to my slaves: Amber, Vivienne and Jenelle. And now you're one of them. And you must eat Beth, or you'll suffer a great deal. (He took the cat from Amber and handed it to Beth)

She did feel extremely hungry but there was no way she could suck blood from a cat…that was animal cruelty.

Gillan: Don't worry; I have plenty of black cats to spare…go ahead, its technically dead already. You have to learn sometime.

Bethany looked at the vampire cat in her arms and then at Gillan. She slowly put her mouth to the cat's neck and then bit into it with her new sharp teeth. The taste was delicious, she thought as she started sucking faster on the cat's neck. The cat tried to get free and meowed in pain, but she could not stop drinking it, it tasted so good. After the cat stopped moving Gillan took it back and threw it to the side.

Gillan: Discard it (To Amber). Good Girl Beth…now you're almost officially one of us.

And that was how it all started. An acting student at a local university one day, a vampire vixen the next. It was too much to handle, for a person who was alive. From this moment on, she would never return home and would join the three girls as Gillan's slaves. Her job was now working for him while keeping herself well fed along the journey. Her job included killing other vampires, animals or humans for him, spying on werewolves and witches and keeping him sexually satisfied. He gave each of them a stainless steel piercing at the bottom of their tongues (on the muscle underneath the tongue, specifically) so that they could go out in daylight without burning. He even had her suck blood from her first human; a dead pregnant woman's fetus. The life she was now living for the past year was so different from her previous one that she had almost forgotten what it was like to be human. But she didn't forget what it was like to be controlled or taken advantage of. Which was why her meals included sleazy men at bars and womanizers. If she had to kill people anyway in order to eat, why not kill ones that deserve it? Who better to prey on than men? And that was how the man-eater was created…..it sure _sucked _for any man who crossed her path.

**Chapter Two**

**Scene 5: Present time**

Bethany continued running through the dark alley way bare foot holding her bloody stilettos with one hand. She heard sirens and then started to run faster. It was just a reflex because there was no way she would get caught; she had no fingerprints and her DNA was untraceable. Guess that was some of the benefits of being dead. As she continued to run a dark figure came out of nowhere and startled her.

Bethany: Ahhh! Oh my god, John ! Don't ever do that again! (Seeing that it was John, the bartender, after her eyes adjusted to the dark).

John: (Grabs her shoulders). I was looking for you…What happened? (Noticing how disheveled she looked).

Bethany: You mean what happened to Adam…and some other idiot that couldn't drive. (Holds up her bloody stiletto). I gave him a piece of my mind.

John: (Looks at the shoe in disgust). I knew you'd get into some sorta trouble…..

Bethany: I can take care of myself John…..besides you're not my real brother anyway. (She said rolling her eyes. He always enjoyed making up different relationships with her, last week she was his ex-wife).

John: I'm sure you can, but I'm supposed to look out for you; Gillan's orders. If anything happens to you I'm gonna have to hear it. (He sees the flashing sirens coming from the street). Come on. (He grabbed her hand, said a few words in Latin and then a black door appeared on the ground).

Bethany: Oh, so that's the only reason you look out for me?

John: Maybe. (Smiles and shrugs).

The black metal door opened revealing a staircase below and they went down them disappearing into the ground.

The Latin words that John had said were 'videor ianua', which meant 'appear door'. Wherever you were, at night time only, you could say those words and a doorway would appear and instantly take you to a train station stop. It was something only certain vampires and werewolves could do, which gave them an advantage over lesser skilled ones.

John: 5th ave. (He said as they were walking down the stairs).

When they reached the bottom of the staircase they were at the 5th avenue train stop. To others it appeared as though they had come from the exit staircase in the station.

John and Bethany, still barefoot, headed out of the station and were right across the street from Central Park. John looked at his watch.

John: Uh oh, it's past 2:30 and that was your call time….I'm never gonna hear the end of it. (He grabbed her by the hand again and jogged into the park).

Bethany: Great.

John: Gillan is going to be like 'Lucy you have some 'splaining to do!'. (Laughing).

Bethany: Very funny…it's like you to always make a joke. (He had told her when they first met that she looked like Lucille Ball because of her red hair).

She had met John a few months ago at Bar 13, when Gillan decided that they move to the city for political reasons and more meat. Gillan, her and the three bitches, i.e. Amber, Vivienne and Jenelle, were mingling with other people at the bar when John noticed her sitting alone.

John: Did anyone ever tell you that you look like Lucille Ball?

Bethany: Do I? Well that's a compliment I guess. Only I'm not as funny as her.

John: You drinking?

Bethany: I'll have a Bloody Mary.

John: Interesting choice.

As he prepared her drink, with tomato juice of course, she noticed how muscular his arms were. His biceps were huge and popped out every time he bent his arms.

John: (Set her drink down). Here alone?

Bethany: Thanks. (Puts money down). I'm actually here with…_friends. _(She could barely get the word out. Those four idiots were nothing remotely close to that).

John: I think your _friend_ is coming here now.

Bethany looked behind her and of course, it was Gillan right behind her, with a jealous expression on his face.

Gillan: (Leaned into her and whispered) I said we're here to catch prey, not to flirt with bartenders.

Bethany: Well if you're worried about me flirting, you should keep an eye on the other girls.

Gillan: Well, it didn't appear that way. (Gives John a once over).

John: Nice to meet you.

Gillan: Nice to meet you as well. My name's Gillan, this is Bethany, my sla-girlfriend.

John: Oh, is that right? (Looks at Bethany to see if it was true).

Bethany: Sort of. (Gillan squeezed her shoulder hard when she said that).

All of a sudden a bar fight broke out between two thirty something year old men and beer bottles were being thrown. Amber, Vivienne and Jenelle had somehow caused the fight between the men, big surprise. They started screaming when the glass shattered on the floor and they looked frightened. Before Gillan could do anything, John jumped over the bar and ran toward the guys "Stop fighting right now!" and when they didn't listen; he grabbed both of them by their collars, pulled them apart and lifted them in the air. They were at least 3 inches off the ground, their feet dangling as John held them both as if they were animals.

John: I said no fighting…look at the mess you made in my bar.

Man 1: I'm sorry, please let go of me.

John: Okay. (Obeying, he threw him across the bar and the man landed on his ass and ran out).

Man 2: (looked scared). He started it, I was just-

John: I don't care, just get lost. (He put him down hard and then he also ran out).

The people that stopped to watch the whole thing then went back to drinking once the men left. The three bitches looked very pleased and came over to John.

Amber: I'm so glad you stepped in; I thought I was going to get hurt from all the flying bottles.

Vivienne: You sure showed them.

Jenelle: Yeah, we couldn't thank you enough.

John: No problem ladies, I'm just trying to keep the peace around here. (He smiled at them and then hopped back over the bar like nothing happened).

Gillan: Very well done….there's no way you're human.

John: (Ignoring the comment). Can I get you a drink…(Pauses) Gillian, is it?

Gillan: _Gillan. _John I'd like to offer you a job, that is if you're one of us…(shows him the piercing under his tongue. Gillan had a gift for spotting other vampires).

John: I already have one…I manage this bar. It helps me keep track of who comes in here. (Slowly bends his tongue towards the roof of his mouth, revealing an identical piercing).

Gillan: Well then, a side job. (Reaches into his pocket and hands John a business card). Call me. (He nodded 'let's go' to the three whores).

John: I'll think about it, Gillan. (Put the card in his pants pocket and stared at Bethany as she walked out with Gillan and company).

John did give Gillan a call that week, and he's been working for him ever since. John was to be Bethany's personal Watcher, which is what highly skilled vampires hired for their slaves, and the other three vixens all shared one Watcher. These personal bodyguards had to be vampires also and were not to touch the slaves in any sexual way or there would be dire consequences. She should have warned John about Gillan's temper and controlling nature but in the end, John's existence benefitted her. He was hired in order to keep an eye on Bethany, specifically because Gillan did not trust her, and to also protect her. He mostly did the latter. John pretty much let Bethany do what she wanted and didn't tell Gillan, but he would get worried every now and then that she had gone too far with certain things and was afraid that Gillan would fire him. The real reason he was worried, Bethany knew, was because he liked spending time with her, not because he feared Gillan.

As they were jogging through the park, Bethany stopped.

Bethany: I can't run anymore, I'm barefoot you know.

John: Oh, not a problem. (He picked her up effortlessly as if she were a feather and ran through the empty, dimly lit park with her in his big strong arms).

John ran at super human speed to their meeting spot at Bethesda Fountain. It was a stone fountain with a centerpiece of a winged female figure holding a lily in her hand, with four figures below her symbolizing temperance, purity, health and peace. How ironic. Gillan was standing by the fountain with the three 'witches' beside him and their Watcher, Boris. He was a vampire in his late twenties with one eye and was even taller than Gillan. He was from Russia so he did not speak English very well.

Gillan: (Arms crossed). I see you've decided to arrive. (Looking at her bare feet).

Gillan: Why are you barefoot?

Bethany: I couldn't walk in these heels all night especially since I had to run after some of my prey.

John: I'm sorry she's late; I lost track of time…the bar was packed tonight.

Gillan: With super speed and special doorways, there is no excuse to EVER be late again. This time I'll let it slide, but next time neither of you will be so lucky.

Beth did not believe Gillan for a second about letting this go.

John: I apologize Master. (He looked down hiding his disgusted face as he called him master).

Gillan: You know what the punishment is for tardiness Beth. Why would you take a chance? What was so important that you did not arrive on time?

The punishment was getting burned with a hot stamp anywhere on your body; she already had four done to her. Being that she healed quickly there was not a single scar presently on her body but the nasty red circular marks lasted about 12 hours even so. And boy did they fucking hurt. Then again she would rather receive burns than the lesser severe punishment of having him fuck her in the ass with his 12 inch dick.

Bethany: It won't happen again Gillan-Master Gillan. (She corrected herself).

Gillan: Did you complete the assignment I gave you?

Every few nights he gave them 'assignments' of having to catch prey for him, be it a woman, child, man, animal etc. In addition to that, they were to spy on certain kinds of beings such as humans, witches and werewolves. Her job for that night was to follow this particular man that went to Bar 13 every Thursday. He was a werewolf that was supposedly planning a terrorist attack on all vampires. She was supposed to listen in on his conversations and to eventually try to seduce him and get information out of him. It was actually a pretty dangerous task, which was why John was there. But she had not seen him there that night, so she decided to do her own thing and have some fun. Now the fun was over.

Bethany: He wasn't there this time.

Gillan: He wasn't? Well then you should have let me know.

Bethany: I thought he would come eventually so I stayed and waited for him. (She lied).

Gillan: So, since you did absolutely nothing tonight, why were you even late at all?

Bethany: I waited last minute to see of he'd come and I was so hungry by that point I had to eat something on the way here which took up time.

Gillan: You're useless. (Turned to Amber). And what of your assignments?

Amber: (Glaring at Bethany). 100% completed. We posed as the Black Magic witches and went to their meeting spot and found out everything you wanted to know about their alliance with the werewolves. (She handed a recorder over to Gillan).

Jenelle: We were such well-trained actresses, thanks to you, that they had no clue we weren't real witches.

Vivienne: That magic training we've been going through definitely helped a lot.

In the world of the undead, there was a world much larger surrounding them; making them the minority. They were looked down upon and even hunted by larger populations of humans, witches and werewolves; who were all alive. It was crucial for vampires to become trained in black magic to protect themselves against witches, to have combat skills to fight off werewolves and to wear special vests that prevented stakes from going through their chests by the humans. Some things did not change. Vampires could also be killed by being decapitated by stainless steel, but there were laws in place that punished individuals who attempted these acts. Since vampires were on the brink of extinction just recently due to the living executing them in large numbers, new laws were set in place (3 months earlier) by a N.Y politician who was half human-half vampire, a rare mix. She understood that the living wanted to be safe but she also empathized with the undead, and did not think vampires should be killed if they haven't done any harm. Regardless of this law, there were still some groups of the living that were plotting to kill off the rest of their 'race'. Gillan wanted to find all of these groups and turn them in to the Vamp Army and even kill them himself. Even though there were laws protecting them, there were also laws protecting humans. Vampires were expected to lead separate lives and keep to themselves and only allowed to feed on animals or freshly dead corpses. There were plenty of animals they could get from underground shops but their blood was not as good as human blood. It was not easy for a vampire to get caught unless there were witnesses or it was caught on videotape, being that they had no reflections, fingerprints or DNA. But if they killed innocent humans, they were sent to a special prison where only rats and mice were served…for the rest of eternity. Therefore, it was self-defense to try and kill the bastards trying to erase them from the world. That was how she saw it. She thought about the two dead men on 14th street and how sloppy she has been with them. Hopefully the fat man she bit looked like he was in a car accident and they would not trace it to a vampire. As for Adam, she had been so horrified by what she did that she was careless and left him on the bed looking clearly bitten. Gillan would be furious if he knew that she did not cover that one up. Gillan warned her about not burying her feed; it was against the law to turn humans into vampires or kill them because if the government saw that they were doing harm; the few people protecting them would then be against them. But Bethany could not always bring herself to do that. Of course Gillan could break the rules when _he_ wanted to, but his slaves could only break them when he said to. He was their Master, now and forever. Sometimes a part of her wanted to get caught killing a human so she could be in the prison far away from him. She hated so much having to be beneath a man, too bad there weren't laws on vampires not being able to own slaves. The truth was it was hard enough getting the first law set in place, that to go through passing any more for a small population would not be worth it. They were clearly the underdog of society, even though stronger and more skilled than the living. That was just it; the living felt threatened by the undead and wanted to do away with them. Thank God, or whoever, for Governor Ava Jones. Within the Vampire nation itself, there were also laws in place in order to protect their existence and was led by Count Damion. He was the head of the Vamp Army and was recruiting only the smartest, strongest, most powerful vampires to be part of it. Gillan wanted to be one of them by turning in as much enemies as he could, hoping to be part of this special Vampire force. There was a war coming soon between the living and the undead, and their goal was to defend themselves in every way possible.

Gillan: Thank you Boris and John. You are dismissed now.

John: I'll see you soon, Beth.

His piercing blue eyes looked at her in a way that she hoped Gillan did not notice.

He said 'videor ianua' ,a black door appeared and he stepped inside and vanished.

Boris did the same. Now she was alone with Gillan and the three idiots. Her punishment for being late now awaited her.

Gillan: I'm debating if I should let your misbehavior slide tonight or teach you a lesson.

Amber: Well, Master Gillan, punishment is the strongest ingredient for change.

Jenelle: Had we been late, you'd certainly punish us, so why not her? (Looks right at Bethany).

Bethany looked right back at her, staring at her in such an intimidating way that Jenelle looked away. They may all hate her but it was only because she was more independent and they envied her for that. And it was also because Gillan gave her more attention. She should hate them more than they hated her, because it was their fault any of them got turned in the first place.

**Scene 6:**

Gillan and company started walking away from the fountain and out of the park to where they now resided. A few blocks from the infamous Central Park, was the place they now called home. That sure was an understatement.

They lived across the street from Wellington Hotel, where broods of tourists often stayed. It was a great spot to be because they had plenty of foreigners to feed from at the hotel along with people that wandered the park alone late at night. Killing foreigners was technically not a crime, as long as they were not American. They lived in a three story apartment building above a candy shop on Lexington, the land lord living far away. After entering the building and riding the elevator in complete silence, Gillan unlocked the door to their apartment 3B, and let the ladies go inside first.

Bethany: I thought chivalry was dead.

Gillan: Just because I'm dead doesn't mean my manners are too.

He lit a few candles and then he told the three vixens to get ready and wait for him in the bedroom. Bethany stood in the dark living room directly across from Gillan. He walked over to her and brushed an orange strand out of her face and held her head in his big rough hands. Looking into her eyes he said "I'm afraid I must punish you tonight after all".

He then walked into the kitchen to heat up the stamp. Bethany turned to look at the front door inclined to run out but she knew he'd only catch her and then the punishment would be even worse. He told her to bend over the couch. She did as she was told, lifting up her dress, her bare ass exposed. Gillan walked over to her and pressed the hot stamp firmly onto her right cheek. She held her mouth so she wouldn't scream and wake anybody. He did the same to her other cheek and this time she bit down on her hand.

Gillan: Next time be more careful. Now go get ready for me.

Bethany pulled her dress back down and took a shower. She let the hot steaming spray burn her soft skin as it fell from the shower head. She wished she could turn into water and go down the drain too. But since life was circular, she'd end up coming back here anyway; forever being used then recycled then free, then used then recycled then free and back to where she started. 'This is my life now', she said to herself as she dried off her 5'7 lean hour glass shaped body with a burgundy towel. Gillan's favorite color. She put on a black see through nightie and went into his room to join him.

Gillan was sitting on the king sized bed in a partially opened black silk robe with the three sluts already pleasuring him. Amber was sucking on his nipple and Vivienne was blowing him as he was fondling Jenelle's breasts.

Gillan: I always like to get a head start.

He then shifted and the girls stopped what they were doing. Amber was in a black and red bustier with matching panties and garters, Vivienne in a white lace teddy and Jenelle was topless in a black thong.

He motioned for Bethany to get in bed with him. She reluctantly got onto the bed and as soon as she was about to kiss him he said 'I want you to pleasure one another first'. Gillan grabbed Amber and Bethany's hands and pulled them towards each other. Amber started gently massaging Beth's big breasts as Vivienne went over to Jenelle and starting tongue kissing her. Amber let her hands go down to Beth's clit and she massaged that for a while. Beth's breathing starting to get heavier, as it did feel very good. Beth starting to slowly kiss Amber's neck all the way down to her breasts lingering there for a few moments, then she gently pushed Amber down on her back and began to massage her clit with her long tongue. Amber 'Oh, that's feels so good Beth'. Gillan started to jerk himself off with an almost violent look on his face, sliding his hand harder and faster along his cock as the action between the girls got more intense. Jenelle was sucking on Vivienne's nipple as Vivienne slipped three fingers into Jenelle. Jenelle rose in the air whenever Vivienne hit the right spot. Jenelle put her fingers inside of Vivienne's as well. They both looked as if they were dancing together, moaning simultaneously and rising up and down, still on their knees. Amber let out one last moan of pleasure as she climaxed. Bethany then licked the fluids that came out of her. Gillan's face turned red and he was pouring sweat as he continued beating himself. Jenelle and Vivienne let out twin cries of pleasure as they finished each other off. A second later Gillan squirted his sperm less semen all over Bethany's black nightie and grabbed her and pulled her on top of him. "I'm ready for the real deal now" he said and he started kissing her circling his tongue around hers and practically down her throat. Amber took his huge dick with both of her hands and started to suck on it. She managed to get down only half way so she used her hand for the lower half. Once he became hard again he pushed Beth on top of his sword and thrust it into her. It felt like a metal rod was inside of her, about to burst right out of her stomach it was so long and rock hard. "You used to enjoy this all the time in my office, remember?" After a few minutes of thrusting himself into her he turned her around and made her ride him reverse cowgirl style. She grabbed his ankles as he continued fucking her, his monstrous hands grabbing her tiny waist. Gillan removed her from himself and then grabbed Amber and bent her over into the doggie style position. He slowly stuck his cock partially inside her, then back out and repeated. Amber started to beg for more as he did this. "You want me?" He asked as he grabbed her neck from behind "Beg me".

Amber: I want you now, please just fuck me already!

Gillan started violently fucking her and playing with her clit at the same time. He was now pounding into her so hard that Amber cried out in pleasurable pain. He took his dick out of her and threw her aside, more or less, and grabbed Vivienne by her hair over to him. Still hard with purple veins popping out looking like it was ready to burst, he made Vivienne go on her knees and starting fucking her face. He jammed his dick into her mouth and his body went back and forth as he did so. Vivienne kept gagging as he tried to stick it further down her throat each time. While he managed to get his dick more than half way in Vivienne's throat, he pushed her away and Jenelle went over to him. "Good girl" he said and pushed her down onto her back. He got on top of her, their bodies touching and then he inserted his now ready to burst penis inside of her. "Say you like me inside of you"

Jenelle: I don't like you inside of me, I LOVE you inside me ! (She screamed).

Gillan ran his hands from her perky B cup breasts down to her clit and started frantically rubbing it with his hands. Jenelle felt an overstimulation of sexual pleasure that accelerated and came to a finish. He continued fucking her even though she was done and when he was ready to finally come; he took out his dick and came all over her face, neck and chest. Amber and Vivienne started licking off his semen from Jenelle's chest and Beth sucked the rest of the clear whitish fluid from the head of his circumcised dick. It tasted like salt and sugar. Only without any life in it. What did life taste like again? She thought. And she wasn't referring to human blood, she was thinking about her life before all this. What was it like to be human again? She tried to imagine and think about her former life but it seemed light years away. Each day she felt further and further from it, as if this was all she'd known. Her memories were fading as each day went by, her emotions becoming more stone like with each passing hour, minute, second. Her heart turning into ice and her soul nonexistent. She was less human than she had been an hour ago; soon she would be just like Gillan and his three sidekicks. For some reason, she thought about John and how he seemed very human like even though he was also a vampire. The thought gave her hope that maybe, just maybe, the undead were not completely dead on the inside. Her soul was inevitably fading as time went on, but she was determined to hold onto it. She would not become a heartless monster; she would not let that happen. Fuck all that 'vampires have no feelings' bullshit; she wasn't going to be another statistic. But as Gillan starting caressing her back with his long sharp fingernails, she knew she would be gone soon. A zombie more or less, engaging in behavior only to satisfy her primal instincts. But she was not fully satisfied. Not in the least bit.

**Scene 7: **

She was on stage in the spotlight, ready to deliver her monologue as Abigail from _The_ _Crucible, _but when she was about to say the first line no sound came out. She was frozen in silence as she saw Gillan's white face with black hair watching her from the audience. She then realized he was the only one in the audience, and he was starting to walk towards the stage. As he got closer and closer she managed to scream but she could not move. The spotlight was getting brighter and soon became unbearable; it was so bright she could not see Gillan anymore. She squinted and tried to look for him but she saw nothing but a glare. Hearing nothing but the sound of her breathing and the pounding of her heart she stood there for what seemed like an eternity. Then his hands came out and grabbed her.

She woke up in a cold sweat, sat up and looked around the room. Gillan was asleep with her on his right side, Amber on his left. The other two girls were sleeping on the pull out guest bed parallel to them. She sank back down onto the pillow, knowing that in just a few hours she would need to eat. Hunger could make you have some odd dreams.

A few hours later, 5 AM to be exact, she decided it was time for breakfast. She didn't even bother getting changed out of her nightgown. On her way out of the building she said 'fio cattus' and left as an orange cat running outside into the daylight. She looked both ways before crossing the street, heading to Wellington Hotel. Hearing other cats meow in the distance, she looked behind her and saw a black cat, a white cat, a brown cat and a black and white cat following her. It was Gillan and his bitches, all out on the prowl for some morning flesh. She crossed the street and waited by the hotel's front door for someone to come out so she could sneak in.

Shape shifting into a cat was one of the powers that came with being a vampire. Due to evolution of blood suckers and the need to be more discrete and have better vision, the past ability to change into a bat became that of a feline instead. Unfortunately the cat was the limit; there was no other animal they could turn into. Since the living knew this fact they had to be somewhat careful while they were disguised. Lucky for them, it was NYC and there were lots of stray cats around so no one would ever know it was them.

A tall man came out of the building swinging the door wide open as he stepped out. She and the three vixen cats ran past him and inside the hotel. The man looked startled but then continued walking. Gillan, the black cat, decided to follow him. Since the security guard was reading a newspaper at his desk he did not notice the cats. As they approached a staircase they all turned back into themselves and split up to go find a morning snack.

The tall man never made it to the end of the block. As he was about to turn the corner, the black cat pounced on him from behind and bit into his neck. The man screamed and tried to get the cat off of him but was unsuccessful. The cat's teeth sunk into the side of his throat and were not going anywhere. The man smacked at and tried to grab the cat but it would not budge. It sank its teeth even deeper into his neck and sucked the life right out of him, right there on the streets of NYC. The man slumped to the ground with the cat still drinking from his veins. When they became empty, the cat released its powerful jaw from the man's neckand slowly morphed back into Gillan. He stood over the body and started thinking quickly. Gillan had to get rid of the evidence, so he picked up the dead man's body, making sure no one was looking, and tossed it into oncoming traffic. A cab screeched as the driver tried to hit the brakes last minute but then ended up running over the man's dead body with the car behind doing the same. There was no way now his body was intact enough to see any evidence that he was bitten. As smashed and broken as the man's body was lying on the two way street, there was not a trace of blood in sight. The two drivers got out of their cars panicking and running over to the man, soon to realize that he had no pulse.

Bethany walked through the halls of the hotel, as herself, looking for a target. A door opened and Bethany ducked behind a wall, seeing a woman dressed for the gym head down the hall in the opposite direction. Bethany wasn't interested. She strictly sucked on men. Ten minutes later, a tourist looking couple came out of their room and down the hall in her direction. She morphed into the cat as they were about to pass but then they stopped walking when they spotted her.

Woman: Oh, look a cat honey.

Man: How did it get in here?

Woman: I don't know, here kitty….come here. (She knelt down to the cat).

Man: You don't know if it has any diseases Cindy, just leave it be.

Woman: (Started to pet the cat). Nice kitty.

Bethany, as the cat, hissed and scratched the woman, making her arm bleed. The smell made her stomach growl.

The woman screamed and the man ran over to the cat, grabbing it around the stomach and carrying it_, her_, down the hall.

Man: You see what I mean? We have to get this stray out of here before it attacks someone else.

Beth wanted to turn back into herself and then run away from them, but the risk of them knowing what she was would be too great. So she remained a submissive 'stray' being carried away. Worst comes to worst, they'll probably put her outside and then she'll have to find her way back in again. The man brought her to the hotel clerk.

Man: We found this cat on the 2nd floor and it scratched my girlfriend.

Clerk: How the hell did a cat get in here? Never mind the second floor.

Man: Well you need to have better security maybe, if she ends up getting rabies I will sue ! (He warned).

Woman: John it's okay, let's just go.

The clerk looked at the orange cat for a second and then took it from the man.

Clerk: Let me get that, I'll make sure to send this cat to a good home.

Man: You see? It'll be fine, come on. (They left the hotel).

The clerk looked at the cat again holding it by the back of its neck. Bethany could not do much in this position as the cat but if she turned back into herself, for sure it would be caught on the security camera.

The clerk took one of those cages that animals are usually kept in, and put her inside of it and shut its door. Bethany was now officially pissed off. First this dumb couple comes and takes her and now this hotel clerk won't let her go. She could not morph at this point even if she wanted to, the cage was way too small and it would be impossible. She wondered where the rest of her crew was and then she heard them. There were other meows coming from all around her. And she saw that the cat versions of Amber, Jenelle and Vivienne were all in cages as well. They looked at one another helplessly. What made matters worse was the growing hunger inside of her, inside of all of them. She soon grew impatient and started rocking the box back and forth.

Clerk: Sorry kitty Kat, you won't be eating anymore humans for a while now…(He turned to look at her, his affiliation now apparent.)

She recognized the look in his eyes….only that of a wolf man could have eyes like that. Eyes were the window to the soul, as so they say. And this man had a soul, half animal or not. Bethany and her fellow vixens were now in trouble.

Gillan started making his way back to the hotel as himself. He stood outside waiting for them. When they did not come out after another 25 minutes, he knew something was wrong. He peered in the hotel lobby through the door but he did not see cats, or four women, anywhere. He just saw the hotel clerk at the front desk on the phone and a few people walking around, none of them his precious slaves. Where had they gone? Feeding would not take this long, it never has. Unless they headed back to the apartment without him. It was routine for them to always meet here when they were done, so he did not know why today of all days they were not here. He then headed to his apartment building across the street. As he was about to cross, something black came over his head preventing him from seeing and he felt someone's hand grab him by the arm. "Fio cattus!" he yelled and quickly turned into a black cat getting out of the grip of whoever grabbed him. Since the black bag was still on his head he blindly tried to run away but whoever it was that put it there, picked him up and carried him away. They held the bag tightly over his head so he could not attempt to bite them. He had no idea where he was being carried to. Feeling powerless he was about to morph back into himself again, but was put into something and heard a door slam shut. He pawed at the bag over his head and removed it, to find himself behind the clerk's desk inside a cat cage with the feline versions of his vixens all around him. All were meowing desperately, unable to do anything. They could not morph in a space this small nor could they perform Black Magic in the state of a cat. Gillan then saw the clerk come over to him, thanking the person who captured him, who was still out of sight.

Clerk: Hi there Master Gillan. The party is over. You and your slave girls are now going to set an example for the rest of your kind….whatever is left of them, of course.

Gillan hissed at the 'clerk'. He was not a real hotel clerk, but an undercover werewolf. He knew them when he saw them. How could he have been so stupid? He should have figured that sooner or later the living would catch on to the fact they ate breakfast here almost every morning.

Clerk: You think you're so slick and can get away with anything. Well, not this time my furry friends, not this time. You see it's almost the one year anniversary of the Vamp Holocaust but we figured it'd throw you off to perform one tonight. Tonight is the first full moon of the month, and now execution number two begins.

Chills ran down Bethany's spine when she heard the word execution. Not too long ago there had been a gruesome mass murder of vampires all over Europe and then eventually in America, being the worst in New York. Vampires in N.Y were tricked into going to a 'vampires only' meeting at some underground club in the West Village and when they arrived, werewolves and witches started decapitating the 75 vampires present and then burnt the place down afterwards, the vampires' headless bodies turning into nothing but ashes. This incident caught the attention of Ava Jones and made her put anti-vampire cruelty laws in place while admitting to the country that she was one of them, well partially. She now has to have body guards wherever she goes due to some unhappy people, whom harass her sending her letters and rants saying vampires were not humans and deserved to die for good. But regardless, she had fought for a dismal punishment for whoever tried to harm any fanged ones. So, how would _they_ be able to get away with it this time? For sure if they got caught, they would go to prison for a long time…but perhaps they wanted vampires gone so desperately they were willing to take that chance. She felt dizzy at the thought of being killed and tortured in the way the unfortunate vampires were killed in the massacre almost a year ago. It was during the month of April 2013 that the slaughter had ensued in New York. However, European countries starting butchering vamps before that, with the United States soon to follow suit. Tabloids had called it the national ' Vampire Holocaust'. It began with sporadic killings in the west which spread to the south with them gradually increasing in the North and East, being the worst in the tri state area due to larger vampire residence. Of course while Bethany had been in school she had not heard about any of this because Europe wanted to keep it a secret at the time. Ava came into office November 2012 and was the one who let the U.S know that yes, the creatures that go bump in the night _are_ real…Bram Stoker did not write fiction but the truth. She exposed Europe's underground homicide of their vampire population and showed documents and newspapers that she, by some means, got her hands on in order to prove these facts to skeptical Americans. Ava's admission of being a vamp herself took place after the massacre last April and her laws were put into place in late May, two whole months after the N.Y vampire slayings. Sometimes something real bad has to happen in order to open up citizen's eyes and realize that changes had to be made. Everyone deserved equality, whether living or dead. That was the reason Gillan, her and the girls had all moved to N.Y because sadly, it was the only state that adopted any vampire protection laws. Bethany remembered watching the news with Gillan last year and learning of all this and how they were in great danger and needed to get out of Connecticut fast. The Living were on the lookout for them and they had to basically evacuate their hometown. She remembered the train ride to NYC and how she had to do her best to appear 'human' and was waiting at any moment for someone to peel her tongue back and then kill her on the spot. Luckily they made it to N.Y in mid-June 2013 and had been going on with their 'lives' for almost nine months without any serious problems….until now.

**Chapter Three**

**Scene 8: Belvedere castle corner tower, Central Park. 9 pm**

Belvedere Castle in Central Park was a Victorian folly built in late 1800s covered with gray granite overlooking a lake. Many different community events were held here but ever since a child got injured inside; it has just become another sight to see and nothing more. The inside of the corner tower was a small round dark room and it had a circular window from which you could see the moon clearly.

Clerk: Just three more hours and you'll all be gone. (He said looking out the window).

The four cats were still inside their cages but now in the room of this castle, still hungry for blood. Bethany almost wished they would get it over with already and kill them, for the hunger pains were so agonizing and intense inside her small stomach she yearned for relief. Unfortunately vampires could live a few days without eating, but they would suffer a great deal. The past few hours had been suffering all right, with them being locked in a closet for hours at the hotel until dark. They had brought them here after sunset so they would less likely be seen by anyone, and covered the cages with a cloth so no one would see the cats inside.

Clerk: The others will be here soon and then we can start. (He spoke to the person who captured Gillan, who was standing nearby dressed in black and with a hood over their head, concealing their face).

Jenelle starting meowing in a whiny tone, similar to her human voice.

The clerk kicked her cage and yelled 'Shut up!" and then headed out of the tiny room. Gillan just sat in his cage like a statue feeling like a failure for allowing this to happen. He had to get out of this somehow, the only question was: how? Gillan looked around the room at his vixens one by one, as if to telepathically form a plan with them so that they could escape. The person dressed in black walked over to the window and the moonlight shined on their face but Bethany still could not make out who it was from her angle.

Bethany did not want to think about what was about to happen but was sure it would be slow and painful. The clerk came back in with a sword, shotgun and other various weapons and set them down on a table by the door. He knelt down by Gillan's cage and held up a picture of a little girl.

Clerk: You see this girl? Her name was Emily. She was my daughter.

Gillan recognized the girl right away. About two weeks ago he had seen her in Central Park picking flowers and he had attacked and killed her, burying her in the lake right outside this castle. Gillan thought to himself 'well that's what you get for letting your child roam central park alone'.

Clerk: She ran off from me while I turned my back for a second and then one of you killed her. You just bit into her and sucked the innocent life from her veins. She was only six. That's when I decided to get hired as a hotel clerk so I could try to find the blood sucking bastard that killed her! And I'm pretty sure it's your little clan.

Bethany was shocked. Gillan had gone too far by killing a little girl and now they would all have to pay for it because of _him. _She glared at him through her cage, how could he be so thoughtless? With all the animals around here he did not have to pick on a child.

Clerk: Her decomposed remains were found the other day. When I was called in I immediately recognized the pink dress on her rotting body, and it was then I knew I had to do something. There was no proof that it had been a vampire attack but I know one when I see one. This was the doing of your kind, you horrible disgusting pieces of shit! This is why you all deserve eternal death! I don't care if it's against the law or not. Which is why….I'm taking you to a different state to finish you off. After we find more of you, we will do away with you monsters once and for all. Hopefully if you don't die of starvation by then. (He takes a switch blade from his pocket and opens it) But I'd like to run some tests first….

The clerk leaned over Gillan's, the black cat's, cage and stuck the knife through it slicing his foreleg. Gillan hissed and pulled his leg away. The man then opened the cage grabbing the cat, holding it inside the cage and brought the sharp blade to its eye. Then ever so gently with the pointed tip of the knife he made a vertical cut along the cat's eye. Gillan meowed in pain and tried to break free but the clerk did the same thing to his other eye, leaving Gillan blinded. Of course if he turned back it would probably heal but for now he was sightless. The clerk slammed the cage door shut on the black cat with now two bleeding eyes. Bethany, Amber, Vivienne and Jenelle just watched in silence as their master was now reduced to what his ancestors had been; a black blind creature. Only bats could fly. The clerk stood up and looked at the girls.

Clerk: I could technically kill you all right here and now…but it's not worth the risk of getting caught and it will be much better as a group killing once I find the rest of you.

Beth meowed and pleaded pawing at the cage door. The other three girls looked at her like she was crazy for even making a sound. She had always spoke her mind and been fearless, her small stature at the moment was not going to get in the way. The clerk knelt down by Beth's cage and she stopped crying and closed her eyes waiting for him to stab her or slice her eyes out.

Clerk: Guilty by association you little furball….you ever heard of that? (He replied as if he knew she was trying to tell him she was not involved in his daughter's killing.)

Clerk: I know for a fact it was him who did this to her. (Pointing to Gillans cage). Someone saw. (He looked over at the person dressed in black still standing by the window, silent).

At this point Bethany was not so sure if she even feared permanent death anymore. She just wanted to be put out of her misery of starvation and hated this waiting game. Nothing was worse than sitting around for hours waiting to 'die'. In a way she was glad that Gillan's cold dark eyes were stabbed, he had it coming. He now lay curled up in the cage in pain, his eyes had stopped bleeding. Bethany just realized that vampires do not bleed at all, unless they have either eaten recently or a lot. Therefore, Gillan had managed to eat this morning while they did not get the chance, fucking prick. She had not eaten anything for almost an entire day, her last meal being Adam and the fat driver. Good thing she had two men that night in order to hold her over till now.

Clerk: I'll be right back. (He left the room again).

The person in the dark clothes walked over to the cages, face still out of sight, hidden in the shadows. She had emptiness in her stomach so deep she felt like her body would soon start to feed off itself. Just then the person grabbed a tiny mouse off the floor, opened her cage put it in. Without hesitation she bit into the rodent's neck and sucked what tiny blood it contained in less than 10 seconds, leaving a dried up shrunken grey mass of fur before her. She figured it was not a kind act but only to keep her alive so that her torture would be prolonged. He handed cockroaches to Amber, Jenelle and Vivienne, all of them devouring the contents of their little appetizers. Then Bethany noticed that he/she had not locked her cage after putting the mouse inside. She waited for the person to turn their back so she could get out of this little thing before they realized their mistake. She quietly pushed the cage door open with her paw and stepped out of it, Jenelle watching her in disbelief. She was now going to be their savior, the one they hated and treated like crap. NOT. Fuck them she thought to herself, it's all about survival of the fittest. She then morphed back into herself with just a small meow and before the person turned around she walked toward the door and grabbed the shotgun on her way out, leaving the bitches to rot. She ran so fast out of the room and down a flight of steps looking to see if the clerk was around. She held the gun tightly in her right hand looking behind her to see if the person would run after her. But for some reason they remained in the tower. Guess they didn't want to leave the others alone; better to lose one than three. The rooms of the castle on the 2nd floor were pitch black but thankfully she had good night vision, another gift of being a vampire. When she heard something she crouched down behind an old bookshelf and saw the clerk head back upstairs to the tower with two other men with him. One of them she recognized, he was the man from Bar 13 that she was supposed to spy on. After they went into the room she walked on the balls of her feet, not making a sound, and found the staircase leading to the 1st floor. This place was so huge and so dark, she was nervous she might get lost and not even make it out in time. But as she raced down the stairs as quietly as she could she already saw the front door of the castle with the moonlight pouring in through its windows, enticing her to leave. She heard the clerk's voice loud and clear scream "where is she?", took that as her cue to leave and ran out the front door into the night. Knowing they may see her from the tower window she ran low and hid behind an oak tree for a few seconds to catch her breath. She had so much adrenaline rushing through her from fear and excitement that she had to stop. Then she continued jogging away from the castle towards the Gapstow Bridge. It was a small stone bridge that led people over the lake to the other side of the park. Looking behind her the whole way she crossed it, she wondered where she was going to go. She could not head back to their apartment; it would probably be the first place they looked for her. When she reached the other side of the park she passed by people that were enjoying a stroll through its nature and beauty, unaware of what was happening back at the castle. Should she go for help? Tell the police? If so, she may get captured again by an undercover werewolf or witch and the clerk would tell the story of his daughter. For sure, they would take his side on that one. Innocent until proven guilty might not work for them. After all, they were not that important. No one would care enough to protect them…the only person that would be able to was herself or John, a fellow vampire. Like a light bulb flashing on in her head, she then knew where to go.

**Scene 9: Bar 13, 10pm.**

As she walked out of Central Park she wondered why people kept looking at her for more than a few seconds. Completely embarrassed, she realized she never changed out of her night gown. She decided to chance it and go to the apartment so she could change into something more appropriate. Just then a woman in a pair of skinny jeans, a low cut top and black pumps walked past her. She was probably about Bethany's size….

Fifteen minutes later Bethany walked into Bar 13 wearing a low cut top, skinny jeans and black pumps that fit perfectly, her hair tied back. She hoped no one would recognize her, but if anything were to happen, John would protect her. His shift was from 10-4 am. That was when all the freaks came out.

She saw John at the bar serving two Budweisers to two young men sitting at the bar.

Bethany: Hey John. (Sits at the bar).

John: (Smiling). Hey there, you want anything to drink?

Bethany: Sure, I'll have a glass of pinot grigio.

John: Oh, so white wine this time.

Bethany: Yeah, I have to change it up sometimes you know?

John: That is true. (Hands her the glass of wine).

Bethany brought the riedel glass to her lips and swallowed the wine slowly, savoring its taste. Vampires could only live off of fresh blood, but they could ingest alcoholic drinks without throwing it up. Regular food, old blood and non-alcoholic drinks made them gag but for some reason, alcohol did not bother them. It still gave them a pleasant feeling like it would a living person.

Bethany: I had a long day….I was, let's see, captured by a tourist then a hotel clerk along with Gillan and the three cunts, clerk turned out to be an undercover werewolf, we were all locked in a closet for hours until dark then brought to the tower of Belvedere Castle to wait until midnight to be taken to another state where there are no protection laws to get killed off like last April….and then I managed to run away and come here.

John: Wait, are you serious? Thank God you managed to escape, I wish I was there I would have protected you better than Gillan ever could. I'm glad you're okay, Beth. (Shaking his head). We have to do something about this.

Bethany: Speaking of Gillan, it was all his fault these werewolves are after us….he bit and killed the so called clerk's daughter in Central Park. And someone saw him do it and that's why they are planning to perform this massacre sooner than it was scheduled for.

John: He's bad news; all he cares about is himself…what about the girls? Are they still there?

Bethany: Probably, but I'm not planning on risking my li-or whatever it is, for _them._

John: That's understandable, hey look on the bright side; they've got Gillan and now you're free.

Bethany: I hope they kill the bastard…and his side kicks. There were other men at the castle too; one of them was that guy that I was supposed to spy on the other night.

John: His name is Steven and he's the co-leader of the Wolf Pack. So I am not surprised.

Bethany: How'd you know his name?

John: I am the eyes and ears of this place. I know and find out a lot.

Bethany: Well, you didn't find out that he was planning on killing any vampires tonight.

John: No I did not, sometimes you can't find out everything.

Bethany: Don't worry, it's not your fault John. It was a last minute thing anyway. They are planning on killing all vampires though, they are looking for more.

John: (Looks past her at the front door). Well, I'll make sure they are not gonna get a chance to look for you.

Bethany: (Frozen). Who is it?

John: Steven.

Bethany: I knew coming here would be a bad idea.

John: Come back here, hurry! He's not looking.

Bethany ran behind the bar and knelt down, praying that Steven had not seen her. Then when she looked up at John standing there confidently with his muscular arms folded across his chest; she knew she had nothing to worry about.

Steven: (A bald guy with tattoos and piercings). You see any red heads around here?

John: Nope, sorry.

Steven: You sure about that John? I know who you are; I know who you work for. And I know that you are that red headed slut's watcher. Now tell me where she is.

John: I am her watcher, but I do not know where she is. And even if I did I sure as hell would not tell you.

Steven: Is that a fact? (Pulls his jacket back to reveal a pistol).

John: Are you really flashing that thing in MY bar? Can you really be that stupid?

Steven: I'm not afraid to use it either.

Figuring the man had a weapon, Bethany remembered that she had put the pistol inside the bag she had took from the woman. Quickly, she tapped John on the leg with the gun. John reached down and took the gun, putting it in his pocket.

John: Oh, I'm not afraid either.

Steven: I don't know why you're being so stubborn. This is fucking business; we are planning to kill the rest of the vampires in this state. There have been way too many killings, including a little fucking girl so if you are planning on protecting them I hope they're worth dying for.

John: I'll risk anything to protect my kind.

Steven: So you _are_ one of them? I thought you just worked for them.

John: No, I _am_ one.

Steven: Well, in that case..

Steven starts to reach for his gun but John beat him to it by 2 seconds and pointed his shotgun at Steven's head.

John: Drop it.

Steven glared at John and dropped the gun.

John: Get the hell outta here.

People were staring now at the two men, frightened at the sight of the guns.

John: This man tried to pull a gun on me. (He put the gun back in his pocket).

Steven walked out of the bar…no, ran out of the bar back to the castle.

John: Next time bring back-up if you're gonna try to attack _me_.

Young guy: What the hell just happened?

John: Business. Can I get you another Bud?

Young guy: Uh, sure.

Bethany stood back up.

John: Where did you get the gun?

Bethany: On my way out I grabbed it. It was one of theirs back at the castle. They were planning to use it on us.

John: You know, this kills my ego to say but you really saved my ass just now.

Bethany: Just look at it as I'm paying you back, for all the times you saved mine.

John: You're not only hot but you're smart too.

Bethany: (Blushes). I don't think I should stay here, he's probably gonna come back with more people.

John: True, let me call my friend to cover for me. Just wait here for now.

John's friend arrived within 10 minutes to take his shift.

John: Thanks a lot man, I got another job I have to do tonight.

Friend: No prob man.

John: (Hands him the keys). Close up at 4; let me know if you see anything suspicious.

John and Bethany leave the bar through the back door.

Bethany: Where should we go? It has to be a place where they won't look for me.

John: We can go to my place for now; I have high security in my apartment and steel doors.

Bethany had only been to John's house once before, it was forbidden for her to go to another man's house that was not Gillan's. But Gillan was not here right now.

Bethany: There's only one problem. I need to eat. It's been quite a while.

John: Okay , don't worry I'll get you some food.

She had a little snack when she left the park, she could not help it. The woman she took the clothes from was not her usual target but she was starving and had no control. She had grabbed the woman, threw her down behind a car and sucked her halfway through. She had stopped herself because she knew if she kept going, the woman would be dead. Now there was a half breed walking around NYC. Fuck my life, she thought. Or whatever the fuck it was.

John said the Latin command and they opened the ground door and stepped inside.

John: Grand street.

They were now walking down the train station staircase leading out to Grand street exit. China town was very much alive at this time, with many people heading to local bars, restaurants or shopping. John turned the corner when they got to the end of the block and then they both arrived at his apartment. He lived in a basement apartment with a metal front door and no windows.

John: Even if they looked here, there's no way they're getting in. (Unlocks door)

Bethany: Its fine, I don't think I'm that important anyway for them to waste time looking for me when they have the other idiots.

John switched on a light which revealed a black painted studio with a separate kitchen/bathroom.

John: You know in a way, their whole plan worked out to your benefit.

Bethany: No Gillan to tell me what to do, where to go or with whom. (She moves closer to John)

John: Exactly. (His phone vibrates but he takes it out of his pocket and throws it aside).

John stared at her with his icy blue eyes. He is wearing a black wife beater that revealed his chiseled arms. Bethany stared back, wondering why all this time she had not noticed how fucking hot he was. No, scratch that; she had noticed but was too worried that Gillan would find out and punish her so she blocked out her feelings. With that complete asshole out of the picture she could finally do what she wanted. But before she could act on anything, intense hunger rose up in her stomach.

John: You hungry?

Bethany: I am, I'm feeling pretty weak and light headed.

John came back from the fridge with a wine bottle filled with dark red liquid. They both sat down on his black leather loveseat.

John: This morning I killed a couple of live chickens I bought from around the corner. Thought Id save the rest for later.

Bethany: Thanks. (As he hands her a glass of the blood)

She sipped it and savored the flavor and warmth of the liquid as it ran down her throat. It filled her up with life and made her feel refreshed.

John: I know it's not from the best place but at least you can't get in trouble for killing livestock the way you would a human.

Bethany: Even if they deserve it? (Smiling). No, it's fine I don't care where it's from.

John downed the glass of blood in 2 seconds, set it down on the table and glanced at the grandfather in the corner of his living room area. It was 11pm.

John: It's a crazy world out there we live in. (Looking towards the door)

Bethany: Tell me about it, I miss being a mortal. I was just a regular person, an undergrad student studying to become an actress with a crush on my professor. And then everything turned into a nightmare, I sometimes feel none of this is real and soon Ill wake up….but I never do. (Tears welled up in her eyes). I never even said goodbye to my mom or my brother.

Bethany was raised by her mother ever since her and her dad got divorced when she was 11. He had moved across the country to California after that for his job and Bethany refused to visit him. Her brother had eventually gone to live with him so it was just Beth and her mom for almost 10 years. Now her mom was alone.

John: Why can't you contact her?

Bethany: Hi mom I'm a vamptress now. Yeah that'll go over well.

John: Better than her thinking you disappeared off the face of the earth.

Bethany: I'd rather her think I'm dead than the monster I am.

John: Beth, you're not a monster at all. Not even close. It's not your fault Gillan turned you. Neither is it mine that I was, or even Gillan himself for that matter.

Bethany: Yes it is, I didn't have to visit him that day, I should have just gone to school and lived my life.

John: There's no use feeling guilty for something you can't change Beth. It's only going to make things worse by thinking 'I shoulda coulda woulda bullshit'. You have to focus on the present and what you can do right this moment and stop dwelling on the past. If you don't let it go, you'll never be able to move forward.

Bethany: I see you've felt this way before. It's almost as if you're saying all that to yourself. Tell me John, do you believe all that you just said?

John: Yes, I do. I have a lot of regrets but what's the use crying over spilt milk? Where is it gonna get me?

Bethany: I guess you're right.

John: I know I am. (laughs)

Bethany: Is that so?

John: (stares at her) I'm always right.

Bethany: I may have to disagree with that one.

John: You're not allowed to disagree.

Bethany: And what if I do?

John: Then I'll have to hurt you (grabs her by the neck sensually and then slides his hand down to her breasts and then starts kissing her neck)

Bethany grabs his hair as he's kissing her. He stops kissing her neck and looks at her. They look at one another for a moment and then go in for a kiss. John moved his tongue in and out of her mouth as it were his dick, teasing her. Bethany grabbed his crotch and started to unzip his pants. She put her hand inside and started rubbing her hand up and down along his thick cock. John pushed her down gently onto her back, he was now sitting up on top of her. He took her hands off of his dick and started to unzip her pants…with his teeth. He practically ripped her pants off and threw them on the floor. John then used his tongue to move her thong to the side and started to massage her clit with his tongue while at the same time stuck three fingers in her. His tongue and fingers went at the same pace, fast then slow, fast then slow. His tongue knew exactly where to go and hit all the right spots. After another minute of him going faster and harder, sweating on top of her with his veins popping out of the arm that was inside her; she came to a point where she thought she would burst from pleasure and then came to a finish. The release felt like heaven, if such a place existed. The liquid poured out of her onto John's fingers. He removed them out of her and slowly put them into his mouth and sucked it off of them.

John: You taste amazing. (He then went to kiss her, his lips felt plump as his tongue filled her mouth.)

Bethany bit his lip gently and then bit it a little harder making him bleed a little.

John: I like that.

Bethany grabbed his arms and felt the muscles protruding and the veins pulsing in them. He was rock solid. In more ways than one, she thought looking down at the fat cock peeking out of his boxers. She pulled him closer until his cock grazed her pussy and she opened up her 'lips' and put his cock in between them. John grabbed his cock and started rubbing her clit with it, starting off slow and gentle and then progressively getting rougher, harder and faster. It burned and throbbed and felt amazing…and the funny part was that that weren't even having sex….yet.

John sat up and took off his shirt, revealing his huge pecs and his photo-shopped looking six pack. Beth ran her hands up and down his chest feeling what a real man felt like.

She then let her hands get lower until they reached his manhood. She pulled his dick right into her, just the very tip. And then he pulled it out. She pulled his dick inside of her again, this time the entire head, and then he slowly pulled it back out. Each time she pulled him inside deeper and deeper until he was finally completely inside of her. His circumference filled her pussy entirely and not a spot of her vaginal wall was untouched. He then moved it in and out of her while sitting up, so she got a good view of his upper body as he went back and forth inside of her. He went slowly, then fast, teasing her at times by letting his dick almost slide all the way out but then jamming it right back into her and repeating it all over again. His abs contracted every time he thrust back into her, his neck veins popping out and sweat trickling down his chest. Bethany ran her hands down his chest. She then moved her hands up towards his neck and pulled him down to her and kissed him. He was still fucking her but she did not want to finish just yet. She pushed him backward so his dick came out and then got up.

John looked disappointed. "What did you do that for?"

Bethany : Pick me up.

John got up and grabbed her around the waist, lifted her off the ground and practically rammed her into his wall, a picture frame came crashing to the floor.

He then stuck his dick inside of her once again and started pounding into her while she was against the wall. He grabbed her by her hair and put her mouth to his neck. "Go ahead".

Bethany: (She knew that drinking another vampire's blood would not do much for her, but it sure as hell turned her on).

Bethany bit into his neck without hesitation while he screamed out in pain. Regardless he pushed her head into his neck even more as she sucked on him. The blood flowed so fast into her mouth, firing her taste buds with its metallic taste. As she swallowed the warm fluid from his pulsating muscular neck, he came inside of her. She had two forms of liquid flowing into her at the same time at the same speed. She then came for the second time, an electric shock going through her entire body making her tremble so much that John had to hold her tight. After an entire 10 seconds of that, it came to a close and she felt as if she released all of the tension for the past 24 years of her life right here in John's living room. She felt almost dizzy and then euphoria came over her.

John: Was that an orgasm or what? (He said wiping the blood from his neck).

Beth was breathing so heavy and every single muscle in her body felt limp and flaccid. "Like nothing I've ever had".

John helped her to the couch. "You can't even walk right" He said laughing. He sat her down and she practically sunk into the leather seat, she couldn't even move.

John stood there completely naked, the candle light highlighting all the right spots on his body. He looked almost like a sexy animal for a moment, his hair shaggy from her pulling on it, sweat dripping down his chest and his huge muscles making him appear almost like a wild beast…or wolf.

John: You like what you see?

Bethany: (Without saying a word, she continued staring at him)

John: Are you alright? Can I get you something _else _to drink?

Bethany: (snapping out of it). I'm sorry, I'm fine. Just out of it.

John: Okay, look I'm gonna take a shower and clean myself up. You just relax her and make yourself comfortable. I'll be right out.

Bethany: (weakly). Okay.

John went into the bathroom, closed the door and before she knew it, she was passed out on his couch. The clock stroke 12 but it did not wake her.

**Scene 10: Belvedere Castle, 12 AM. **

The four cats were still inside the cages in the tower, only this time there were ten other cats as well. All of them were meowing in fear, hunger and anger for being captured. The 'hotel clerk', Steven and another man were getting ready to transport them to another state to continue with their plan legally. The moonlight seemed to intensify and flood into the room through the small window. The entire time Beth was gone, the clerk kept complaining about how a gun was missing and Steven was of no use because he did not find her. Once the clock stroke 12, the cats knew that there was no escape now….the moon gave the men power and speed, nothing or no one could stop them. At that very moment the floor started to shake and deep groans came from the three men. Most of the cats closed their eyes because they did not want to see the transformation take place. The three men all moved to separate rooms for spatial reasons as they prepared to turn. Steven remained in the room with the cats and locked eyes with Jenelle for a moment before his eyes went from brown to a bright greenish yellow with dilated pupils. He opened his mouth to let out a deep groaning sound as his canine teeth came out of his gums from the top and bottom. The process was extremely painful and involuntary. Steven then started to spout fur on his face and hands, and his ears grew longer. He started to expand in size, becoming more muscular and taller, which caused his clothes to tear right off of him. His body was about 3 times the weight and about a foot taller than his normal self. Claws slowly came out from his fingers and toes, making him scream in pain. Jenelle could not help but watch the whole thing, as frightened as she was it was incredible to view in first person... for now. Steven then grew a tail out of his coccyx and then got down on all fours, face to face with Jenelle. He howled for about 10 seconds long and was ready to pounce on her cage when another wolf came in, who had blue grey eyes and whose fur was darker. The other wolf growled at Steven and then said in a deep scratchy voice: "Leave them for now".

Steven: (Also in the same tone). You mean leave them alone like you did before, and let one of them run off with our weapons?

The blue-grey eyed wolf had been the man in the room with them that fed them the cockroaches and captured Gillan and them. He had also gone to look for Bethany. "You should have caught her on her way out, but apparently you aren't fast enough".

Just then the 'clerk' (A grey haired wolf with red eyes) appeared in the doorway with the other man (a brown haired wolf with green-hazel eyes); both had guns with them and signaled for them to leave.

Clerk: We must leave now; I think we got most of them.

Man: We're heading to Connecticut; we have to hurry before their army realizes what's going on.

The four beasts each grabbed 2-3 cages each like they were paper bags and covered them with sheets. They all left the mansion through the back door entrance and stopped to say "videor ianua".

Clerk : Penn station.

The doorway opened, it could only be one that opens. And one by one the wolves went down into the ground. Once all were in, the door disappeared along with the monstrous creatures.

Bethany woke up still on John's couch. She looked at the clock, it was 1 AM. She had been asleep for an hour. She rubbed her eyes and looked around the apartment. "John?" She got up and walked to the bathroom door and called his name again. There was no answer. There was no sound of water running either, yet the door was still closed. She turned the knob to go inside but it was locked. "John? I know you're in there! Stop playing around and get out ". She jiggled the knob a few more times and banged on the door. Panic started to set in….what if he had passed out somehow or the wolves got to him? She knew it sounded completely absurd because there was no way anyone would get in here if the door was locked…..unless there was a window in the bathroom and someone had gotten to him through there. Where the fuck else could he have gone?

She sat back down on his couch and thought that maybe the whole entire day had been a dream, but it still did not explain how she ended up at John's apartment. That alone proved Gillan was not around, hence everything had indeed happened. She did not know what to do; if she left she would be at risk of getting captured by werewolves, but if she stayed she was all alone and John was nowhere to be found. Just then she realized something. No it would be impossible, that would never happen to John he was too smart and strong. But what if ? Amber got up and walked toward the bathroom door once again and stopped about 10 feet from it. She then ran and jammed her shoulder against the door so it would open. She got it open in one shot and was standing in the empty bathroom with the entire back wall destroyed as if a giant had walked through it. And then she knew. He had taken a shower at midnight, and that was the last she saw him. John was captured and now she was alone. In a way, she was lucky whoever it was that took John did not look in the rest of his apartment. She found it strange in fact, especially because they had to figure she'd be with him. She looked at the hole in the bathroom wall and knew it had to be from a werewolf, there was no question about it. But whoever took John had not seemed interested in searching for her, and it did not make sense. Unless it was just a werewolf simply looking for random vampires and did not know who exactly John was….but that was very unlikely, most knew he was Gillan's hire and her watcher. Plus his apartment is not in an obvious place either. She wondered if they had been followed on their way here, but any way she looked at it…it did not explain why John was gone and she was still here.

**Scene 11: Greenwich, Connecticut, 1 AM. **

The werewolves were not dumb, they knew that in order to get away with what they were doing they had to become invisible. They would be arrested in a second if cops saw them walking through the station with carts of cats…it would be obvious. The invisibility spell only lasted for 60 minutes however, which should give them enough time to get to Connecticut and then do what they had to do. The train approached Greenwich, CT giving them 10 minutes left before they turned visible. The four werewolves all got off the train and then stood outside the station figuring out where to go next.

Clerk: Now we are legally free to do away with these creatures.

Steven: Unfortunately someone could not keep an eye on the orange cat and we lost out (glaring at the wolf that was previously the dark hooded figure that fed her the mouse).

Wolf: It was only one that got away, is it really a big deal? (He snapped back).

One of the cats was a gray one with a blind eye, it was Boris. He was meowing and clawing at the cage. The clerk kicked his cage hard "Shut up! "and then Boris was silent. The wolf with the blue eyes asked "Well, where are we headed?"

Clerk : Let's go to the Grove Street cemetery in New Haven.

The wolves all nodded and the clerk said "videor ianua" and "New Haven".

Once they were transported to New Haven it was 1:30 AM and the invisibility had worn off. They, and other werewolves, were still able to see one another but others could not. The clerk led the way to the cemetery close by and stepped over the fence. Once they were all inside, they set down the cages with the frightened cats. The sky was gray like it was going to storm soon and it was a chilly night. The clerk took out the picture of his daughter and placed it on a head stone in front of him that read Emily Randell, 6/21/07-3/16/14.

Steven : She was buried here ?

Clerk: Yes that is why I came here, in her honor; I want to kill off these 13 vampires. It may not be all of them but at least that's 13 gone including the murderer…and I have a special execution planned just for him (He said as he glared at the black cat's cage).

The other man, 'Leonard' set the bag down with all of the weapons and tools they brought for their plan.

Steven: So, what are we going to do first?

Clerk: There are three things that can kill vampires; a stake through the heart, burning in flames and heads getting chopped off…..let's do all three.

Back in Manhattan, in a 10th floor apartment of a building on the Upper East Side, was Lord Damion. He was the military leader of the vampires and he was furious when he heard the news. He smashed his glass table with his fist and threw wine bottles at the walls.

Damion: How could this happen?

He yelled as his 3 mistresses tried to calm him down.

Mistress 1: Don't worry you'll get to them before they do any damage.

Damion: I'm afraid it may be too late.

A half hour ago, his secretary received a phone call from a disappointed Governor Ava Jones saying that anonymous people reported that vampires were being taken by werewolves in order to kill them. The secretary had asked her how many were taken and Ava said she did not know but that action needed to be taken ASAP in order to find the wolves and save the vampires. Damion was so angry that this happened because it was not expected at this exact moment in time, he knew it would come eventually but had no idea it would be today. How could he have missed all the signs, how could he have let his people down? For the past 30 minutes besides yelling and flipping out, he called his army men and told them to get ready because it was _that time_…..the anticipated vampire slaying number 2. They were just as shocked as he that they did not see it coming so soon, and on top of it…3 of his own men were missing.

Bethany finally decided to leave the apartment, it obviously was not safe anymore and she could not just sit around. She said "fio catto" and then figured as a stray cat in a Chinese neighborhood she may be in more danger than walking as herself so she turned back into a human. She took a deep breath and opened the front door and stepped outside. The usually busy streets were completely empty at this time and she was glad for that. She walked up the block and opened the transport door and headed to Penn Station. He had tried to save her; she might as well try to save him. She remembered the wolves had said they were taking the vampires to a different state to finish them off, the state she was not sure of but she would have to figure it out. They would not go too far so the options were most likely Jersey, Pennsylvania or Connecticut. She wondered how they planned to traveled without getting caught. As she entered the Penn Station she knew that time was ticking and she was not going to be able to do anything alone and unarmed. Good thing she found the gun she let John borrow before she left the apartment, she thought with a smirk. She considered going to the police but figured it was risky, and then she saw _them_. The vampire army. They were checking people's bags and asking workers questions about who bought tickets within the past hour. She knew it was them because of their uniforms…black and blue with a silver symbol on the back that signified the word blood. They carried weapons and had masks covering their faces. There were about 5 of them here. She knew there were at least 15 members and a leader named Damion. She hesitated when they came up to her and asked to see her bag.

Bethany: I don't have a bag.

The member ignored her and used a metal detector over her body and found the gun. He took it out "Aha, why would you have this with you young lady?'

Bethany just lifted her tongue and revealed the piercing.

The member yelled "We got one of us!" The other 2 members walked over to her and brought her over to the other side of the station.

Member: Do you have any idea what is going on right now?

Bethany: Yes, as a matter of fact I do…and I was headed somewhere so I can stop those wolves from hurting my friend. They have my friend.

Member: Where were you headed?

Bethany: To another state close by, I overheard their plan. They want to take the vampires to another state where it is legal to kill them off.

Member: We have reports from people saying that vampires were being taken but they did not say where. We came here because we figured they would head here first thing, like you said, to another state. But you know this for a fact?

Bethany nodded.

Member 2: How do you know?

Bethany: I was captured, but I managed to get away. I heard their plan…which is to kill them in another state…but by now who knows what they've done.

The members asked more questions and she told them everything. How the hotel clerk captured them and brought them to the castle and she described him, and she mentioned Steven and described him also. However, she could not describe their werewolf form. The members made a few phone calls and then asked "Do you know what state they would head to?"

Bethany: Something close, either Jersey, PA. or Connecticut.

The other 7 members came to the station. She wondered why there only 12 of them. Just then another member walked in fast like he was pissed off, his uniform was slightly different than everyone else's…it was Lord Damion.

Damion: This is what's happening. We are all going to split up (he ordered, apparently informed of the latest news). There were 14 vampires, including her present. He said he was going to send 4 to Jersey, 4 to PA and 4 to Connecticut. He then looked at Bethany. "Im not quite sure what to do with you".

Member: Why not send her to your lair to hide out with your mistresses? (Smirking).

Bethany: I'm afraid that won't do (the member looked at her like she was nuts). I came here for a reason and it is to help my friend. They've got him. I'll be needing that by the way (She said as she grabbed her gun back. The members stood there open mouthed.)

Damion: I like you. You can stay, but I must warn you…..it may get messy. Be prepared.

Bethany: Don't worry about me Lord Damion, I can take care of myself..besides I got away from them once I can do it again.

Damion: Well let's put words into action (He said and handed her a sword) Take this, you may need it. Werewolves can be shot in the head or beheaded. Okay let's go ! (he turned to the members and clapped).

Damion and her ended up both going to Connecticut, she figured she might as well visit her old hometown. Damion said 'videur ianua' and 'Connecticut', then turned to her "Who is your friend that you are trying to save?"

Bethany: His name is John, he's my watcher.

Damion: And he got captured before you?

Bethany: Probably to protect me. He's saved my ass a bunch of times and now I want to do the same for him.

Damion nodded as if he understood and then he, Bethany and the other 4 members walked out of the Greenwich train station. It was the closest stop in Connecticut. It was now 2 AM. Bethany knew that by this time, they must have done the deed already but a small bit of hope was still within her that for some reason they hadn't yet. She couldn't imagine being without John, he was one of the only people she could trust in this damn world. And to think there was even a possibility that he was dead was not something she was willing to comprehend. The six of them all walked beside one another, weapons ready, minds ready…. to fight.

**Scene 12: Grove Street cemetery in New Haven, 2 AM.**

The clerk, Steven, Leonard and the blue eyed wolf stood in the grave waiting for the downpour. The cages were in the middle of the circle of the four werewolves. The sky was turning a darker grey and the wind was picking up. The clerk AKA Mr. Randell said "We need to do this fast now because it is about to storm".

Leonard: All the more better. A storm would set the perfect mood.

Steven: (Looked at his cell). The werewolves and witches are pissed. They messaged me saying that Governor Ava had received complaints that vampires were being taken to be killed off by werewolves…..and they are mad that they were not involved in the plan.

Mr. Randell: Don't tell them anything, as far as we know we did not do anything. Besides this is a personal issue, that is why I am doing this on my own.

The blue eyed wolf cleared his throat.

Mr. Randell: With some help of course, from a witness to the crime (looks at him) and my nephews (Looks at Leonard and Steven).

There was a crackling of thunder that seemed to echo throughout the graveyard.

Steven: They are furious that someone else stole their massacre idea.

Leonard: I wonder who complained….no one saw us, oh wait it was probably that orange cat girl ! She told !

The blue eyed wolf looked away "They were bound to find out sooner or later".

Mr. Randell: Just ignore them, we have shit to do.

Steven: (not listening) They are saying 'I wonder who is taking them without our permission, it would have to be one of us, who else would do this?'

Leonard: Just play along and say you have no idea what's going on either.

Mr. Randell: Do I have to remove that phone from you Steven?

Steven put the cell back in his pocket. (explain)

Mr. Randell lit a match and threw it into the cage of the grey cat, as soon as the match hit the cats fur it burst into flames and turned back into Boris. His body broke out of the tiny cage and he was in flames screaming and burning. After 10 more seconds his body exploded into dust and he was completely gone. When you kill a vampire in cat form they turn back into vampires immediately, and vanish into dust when permanently destroyed.

Steven smiled; he bent down and opened the cage with Jenelle's cat inside. She meowed and tried to get away and attempted to claw him.

Steven held the cat by its neck "Stupid fucking cunt, don't scratch me".

Just then it started to pour and the lightning flashes illuminated the glowing eyes and silhouettes of the wolves, making them appear eerie and twice as monstrous.

Steven took out his sword and slowly slit the cat's throat open. As he did this the cat turned into Jenelle and he still had her by her neck. She was choking on her own blood but he continued sawing her throat with the sword until it was so deep that all he did was pull her head backwards, and her head came off and her body fell to the ground in a heap. Steven looked at the blonde head in his hand one last time and then it turned into dust along with her body. Amber and Vivienne's cats were wailing like crazy at the sight of that which brought attention to both their cages. Leonard picked up the cage with the soaking wet cat inside and opened it up. Immediately Amber turned into her human form when he removed her. He had her by her hair and did not let go. Vivienne was grabbed by steven and as he staked her in her cat form, she cried out and fell from his hands in a mass of dust. "Nothing but dust". He said wiping his hand together. Amber was screaming and crying and tried to break free of Leonard's grasp by biting him.

Steven: Your turn.

Leonard: (To Amber) You think you're so smart and can get away, do ya?

Amber turned to him and spit in his face. "Rot in hell !"

Leonard put a gun to her head. "I'm afraid that is what you'll be doing".

The gunshot was loud even over the sound of the storm. Amber's head exploded from the close range gunshot and her body fell to the ground. He threw a lit match on top of her body and her remains turned into nothing but dust.

Leonard wiped the blood and brains from his face.

Mr. Randell: Very well done, I was worried you were gonna let her get away.

They all heard it. The gun that went off not too far from where they were walking.

The six of them followed the sound, vampires had ultra-sensitive hearing.

Member: It's coming from New Haven…which is north from here.

Bethany: Videur Ianua….New Haven. (Without hesitation)

They all went into the staircase underground.

When they got above ground in New Haven they looked all around them.

Member 4: Do you think that was them? That gun shot?

Damion: That's not the right way to kill a vampire….

Bethany tensed up, that gun sound could have been those beasts hurting John. She started to speed walk towards where the sound was heard. A werewolf bite took days to kill a vampire and potions existed to cure the infection from one, therefore wolves would use weapons to kill vampires instead if they wanted it to be quick.

The rain was falling slower now, so it was easier to see. The crackle of thunder sounded and then lightning flashed through the sky, lighting up the name of the cemetery right in front of them.

Damion: I've notified the others, they are on their way.

Bethany looked into the graveyard looking for huge beasts and then she spotted them, they were about 60 feet away standing in a circle and one was holding a cage. That cage could contain John inside. Bethany was about to run inside when Damion grabbed her.

Damion: What do you think you're doing?

Bethany: But they are about to kill one of us-

Member 3: I'll stop that.

At super human speed he appeared right beside the wolf that held the cage containing one of his fellow army men. The cat recognized him and meowed for him to stop the blue eyed wolf that held his cage, about to kill him by stabbing him with a stake. Mr. Randell noticed the member. "Look out!" he yelled. The blue eyed monster looked behind him but before he could do anything the other members appeared and each grabbed one of them. The cage he was holding fell to the floor. Damion and Bethany were the only two that had not grabbed anyone. Damion looked at the remaining 10 cats in their cages.

The three members that were captured looked up at him and meowed. Damion released all three of them from their cages and they turned back into their human form. They looked very pissed off.

Member: They took us when we were in our cat form…the pussies!

Damion: And the nerve of you monsters to take my army men!

Mr. Randell: My daughter was killed by one of them, that is why this is happening…_they_ all deserve it. _You_ all deserve it.

The member that was holding Mr. Randell tightened the rope around him till he almost couldn't breathe. Even though the wolves were 3x the size of the vampires, they were able to hold them with a special type of rope. Mr. Randell tried to swipe a giant clawed paw at the member behind him but he kept tightening it until Mr. Randell crouched down from the pain. The rope was around all of the wolves' stomachs ready to twist their insides if they tried anything.

Damion: Your daughter huh? Would this be your daughter, Mr. _Randell_? (pointed to the headstone in front of them).

Mr. Randell just realized he had accidentally identified himself.

Damion laughed. "Well now I know who you are, and I intend to keep you all alive until the sun comes up and I find out who you all are…."

Bethany: One of them is named Steven, I'm sure of that.

Damion: Then we only need 2 more….and then you guys are fucked. You'll be wishing you were dead because you are going to pay for even attempting to murder our kind. You think you're so slick by coming here to do it? You are still NY citizens you dumbasses….it doesn't matter where you go. It is illegal what you are doing, and Ms. Ava Jones is not too happy about all this.

Mr. Randell: She didn't have her little girl killed by a vampire, did she? Until that happens to one of you, you'll never understand my pain. I want justice!

Damion: Justice? You want to _kill _to get revenge on a _killer_? Sounds to me like you are no better than the vampire who did it, if a vampire did do it. No matter what happened to you, and I am sorry for your loss with all my heart…you have no right to break the law and kill _all_ vampires because of one's wrongdoing.

The blue eyed wolf: A vampire did do it. I saw it happen. There was nothing I could do, it happened so fast. It was him. (Pointed to the black cat's cage).

Mr. Randell: What he did was illegal! He killed an innocent little girl with her whole life ahead of her.

Damion: Then you must seek the correct type of revenge, which is life in prison.

Mr. Randell: You assholes can never be caught, who are you kidding? With no prints or DNA how the hell could I have locked him away?

Damion looked at the black cat's cage. He walked over to it and unlocked it. Once he opened it, the cat ran out and then changed back into Gillan. As soon as that happened he locked eyes with Bethany and ran over to her. "Bethany my sweet angel-

Bethany: Get away from me you murderer! We all almost died because of you!

Damion: Who is this man? (he asked Beth)

Bethany: That is Gillan.

Damion: Did you kill that little girl Mr. Gillan?

Gillan looked right at Damion."Yes, but I was very hungry I didn't eat in days, she just happened to be there".

Mr. Randell roared from anger and tried to break free so he could get to Gillan but the member kept pulling him back with the rope.

Damion: I'm afraid, Mr. Gillan, that you are under arrest. (He turned Gillan around and snapped hand cuffs on his wrists in under 5 seconds).

Gillan: Are you kidding me? They just killed two of my slaves and attempted to kill your men and you are arresting _me_?

Damion: Oh, don't worry they will also pay for what they did.

Leonard: (shrugs his shoulders) We only killed four so far. Her 3 dumb slut friends, you know the other members of the Spice Girls…and some grey cat with one eye.

That would be Jenelle, Amber, Vivienne and Boris. Bethany was trying to take in the fact that they were gone for good, she felt a bit sad because it was not really their fault, and they could have been saved. Gillan was to blame for all of this.

The other 8 members showed up armed and ready.

One of the members looked at Damion and asked "What do you want us to do?"

Damion: These four monsters are going to be held till they turn back, in about 3 hours or so, and then jailed…..for the murder of four vampires and the attempted murder of 10 others. (He patted a tape recorder in his pocket).

Steven: That isn't fair, we should just be released and make it even…your people killed one of us and we killed some of yours but in the end we both did wrong and it should just be forgotten and put behind us.

Damion: I cannot make any 'deals', I work for the government so I play by their rules, not yours. All 4 of you, and Gillan are going to be in prison forever…..well until you 4 die. (Remembering werewolves did not live forever).

Damion: And you are going to tell me any other plans that other wolves and witches or humans may have for killing us, and I will cut your jail time. Sound good to you?

Mr. Randell just scowled at him.

Damion: Please release the rest.

The 3 members that were previously captured went over to the remaining 4 cages and let the cats out. They all turned backed into vampires that Bethany did not recognize. 2 females and 2 males.

Damion: You may go if you'd like.

The four vampires thanked Damion and then practically jetted out of the cemetery.

Bethany did not blame them.

The storm had been completely over for the past 15 minutes, which was a sign that the drama was now over and it was going to be a new day.

Damion: Let's get them incarcerated. County Jail, all 5 of them.

Gillan: You can't do this to me! I was going to become one of your men! I know about the witches other plans; can you cut my time if I tell you what they are?

Damion: We'll talk.

Bethany: Goodbye Gillan. (Glaring at him).

Mr. Randell stopped for a moment by his daughter's grave. "I love you, I'm sorry I failed at your justice. At least you know I tried"

Bethany: She understands….I know where you were coming from. I probably would have wanted to do the same. It's just that you went about it the wrong way.

Mr. Randell: Is there ever a right way? (He then looked away).

Damion: It's okay Mr. Randell. (Looked at Beth) Thanks for your help and your bravery….you should consider joining us. We never had a female before, but I think you could manage.

Bethany: Oh, I don't know, I'm not very much a-

Damion: You're free to go now if you want; come to 3rd and 42nd at 3 pm tomorrow and these men will start your training.

Without another word, he turned around and the 15 members helped bring the wolves down the steps into the ground….to the jail where they all belonged.

Gillan: Please Beth I love you ! (Damion told him to shut up and covered his mouth as they went down).

Just then, Bethany made eye contact with the blue eyed wolf as he was pulled into the ground by the members. His eyes looked familiar. She tried to scream and run over to the wolf but it was too late, the doorway sealed up and they were gone.

Bethany stood in the cemetery alone with the wind blowing her red hair across her face. She could not believe what she had just seen. It was definitely him. John had been a wolf…..he had been her 'watcher' in order to obtain information so he can plot a vampire slaying. He had posed as a vampire this whole time and she had fallen for it, so had Gillan. He even had the piercing and everything. She felt extremely betrayed and upset that she came down here to save him thinking he was hurt; when he had been in on a scheme to hurt her all along. Or was he? After all, there was a man whose face she could not see that fed her and left her cage door open. It had to be John; he was the one who saw the crime. He had purposely let her go. But she had run to the bar shortly after and John was working, well wolves did have super speed. But then she had drank his blood, which made her pass out…..a wolves blood makes a vampire pass out! The pieces were coming together. And the huge hole in the wall when John had disappeared at midnight. It was now apparent that John, was without a doubt a werewolf. She was not sure whether to be furious with him or to thank him. After all he had technically saved her by letting her go, and he could have brought her back to the castle when she came to him at the bar. But that did not explain why Steven came in and didn't realize he was a wolf….unless John had concealed his face to them like he had the entire time they were locked in the cages. Yes that is what he'd done. He hid his face from them so they could not identify him. He was sly, and two faced, and a monster, a liar, a horrible person, a scheming fucking wolf that she realized she was in love with…..and had been for the past year. She had to get to that jail and speak to him. She had to be reassured it was John, maybe it was all in her head. At this point she couldn't allow herself to think about it anymore. "Videor Ianua", she said and went down into the staircase, her hair blowing behind her as she lowered herself into the doorway.

**Scene 13: County Jail, N.Y. 4 AM.**

The four monsters were each in their own cells due to their size, and Gillan also had his own cell. All of their sentences were to be for life, unless they gave some extra information. Gillan had already told Damion that the witches and wolves were planning a vampire slaying sometime in the winter. Since it would be expected for their plan to be on the vampire slaying anniversary, they decided that doing it during the winter would throw everyone off. Even though the 4 wolves had tried to go about it on their own, the witches/other wolves were probably still going to stick to the original plans. In addition to that, their plan was not set totally in stone yet but it was going to involve a wolf posing as a vampire and he would trick the vampires into hiding out somewhere. He was going to act like he was trying to protect them and that he knew the wolves/witches were plotting to kill them and he knew how they could get away. Once they were all in one place, they would all be killed on practically a 100:1 ratio of werewolves and witches vs. vamps. There were way more witches and wolves and they would completely destroy them in under 10 minutes. That was all he knew. Gillan's slave had recorded this for him and it was safe on a tape recorder back in his apartment if they wanted to hear it for themselves. A member was sent right away to retrieve it.

Damion thanked him for the useful information and told him instead of being in jail forever for killing a little girl; it would be 1,000 years instead. And then he walked away leaving behind a speechless Gillan behind bars.

The cops at the station were human, but whether they liked vampires or not they had to follow the laws which were that anyone who kills a vampire goes to prison, and any vampire who kills an innocent human also does. This was only a temporary place for Gillan; however, he was going to be shipped to an underground jail specifically for vampires where they are fed an endless supply of rats and mice. So far there were only 3 vampires down there. There would be no trial for the arrests of the wolves or Gillan because Damion had recorded both confessions. Steven had admitted to them killing 3 vampires and Gillan had so nonchalantly admitted to having the little girl as a snack.

Damion was waiting for it to be 5 AM so he could properly identify all the wolves and make sure they would be listed as criminals. He was pacing around the jail making small talk with his men. "I want it to be 5 am already".

Member: 10 minutes.

Damion sipped a cup of coffee to stave off his hunger and peered through the window to see if the sun was coming up. The sky had started to turn a pink orange and he wondered how such a beautiful sunset could even occur in this world. He looked at his watch again growing very impatient.

Guard: Its time…the sun is coming up now.

Damion followed him into the cells where the creatures were being held.

Damion: When are you taking this one? (He nodded toward Gillan's cell)

Guard: Should be sometime tomorrow.

Gillan was inside the cell looking weak, sweaty and very hungry.

Gillan: Please…..give me something to eat.

Damion: I'm sorry Gillan, there aren't any little girls around here…but don't worry you'll get your 3 meals of rats and mice per day for the next 1,000 years.

Guard: Too bad capital punishment became illegal.

As the sunlight peered through the small cell windows, the transformation began to reverse itself. The creatures all started to shrink as their fur became shorter, their claws receded back into their skin and their eyes turned back to their original colors. What were once monsters were now naked men on the floor of the cells, shivering and trying to cover themselves. Once it was complete, Damion told the guard to get them into clothes and send them into the interrogation room one by one.

When Damion headed towards the room, a member walked over to him.

Member: Beth is here, she says she wants to talk to you, it's very important.

Damion: Tell her to wait, _this_ is very important. (And then he walked into the room with 3 members and 2 guards with him, just in case someone decided to pull any tricks.)

The member walked over to Bethany and told her that Damion was very busy and she had to wait.

Bethany: Do you know how long he is going to be?

Member: I'm not sure, but it is a very long process. If this is about joining the army, you are set to have a meeting tomorrow…

Bethany: It's not, it's about one of the wolves….can you tell me if you have a John?

Member: John who?

Bethany: John…(She realized she did not know his last name.)

Bethany: I don't know his surname I just know he's hard to miss, he's one of the wolves and has crystal blue eyes, black hair and he's really muscular, about 6 foot. And he has a piercing under his tongue, and some tattoos.

Member: I will find out for you, miss. (About to walk away, he turns around).

Did you say he had a piercing under his tongue?

Bethany: He posed as a vampire, if it's him hell have it.

Member: That's impossible, only vampires can have those. It must have been fake.

Bethany: It looked just like ours.

Member: Thank you Beth, you've been quite helpful.

Bethany: Give him this for me. (Hands him a slip of paper and then walks out).

The member looked at the folded paper, closed his fist around it and continued walking.

The wolves' mug shots were being taken one at a time. They were lined up along the wall and flashes were going off as they were being asked to turn to the side.

After they were all taken, the pictures were sent to the warden's email address where he uploaded them. When the first picture loaded of Steven, all he had to do was click on 'information' and his entire life record came up. The Apple pad had a program on it that automatically retrieved people's records by identifying their pictures. It took less than a minute and was 100 % accurate. The warden and a guard led Steven into the room first.

Inside the room, Damion sat down with his gun ready to fire if someone got out of hand, his members standing beside him with weapons and recorders, and the guards ready to Taser anyone.

Steven entered the room wearing an orange suit. It was so bright it hurt Damion's eyes. He then sat in a chair handcuffed, across from Damion.

Damion: Good morning….

Warden: Name's Steven Randell.

Damion: That's right, the nephew of Mr. Randell, the master planner. (The Apple pad was handed to Damion so he can look through it).

Damion: Not a bad record, some bar fights, that's about it. I want him listed as are the others once this is done, in the newspaper front page as a 'werewolf'….this way they won't even want to escape should an attempt be made.

The members nodded.

Damion: So tell me what you know Steven….anything useful or helpful that can shorten your sentence?

Steven began to talk of the witches and wolves plan to kill vampires in the winter.

Damion: We know all of that already, can you tell us something else, such as where they can be found, who they are?

Steven: Look, I gave you information it's not my fault you heard it already.

Damion: Then it's not my fault you're going to spend your life in prison. (Smirks)

Steven: What the fuck is the difference? If I don't tell you who they are, I go to jail for life, if I don't I will have to die anyway.

Damion: Why is that?

Steven: Because they will kill me themselves if I rat them out.

Damion: Not if they don't know you told us…

Steven: Come on, we're gonna be on the front page of the news and all of a sudden you guys know where to find them….they aren't stupid. They will know I told you.

Damion: Well….if you tell me who they are, maybe I can have them all arrested and you won't have to worry.

Steven: You can't find them all…there's too many.

Damion: Do you have doubts about me and my army?

Steven: Look, Lord Damion…..you may be powerful and all…but you only have 15 men. It's not even a competition. The only thing protecting you is that law, trust me. There is no way your men can take them. You are living in a world full of haters and that's how it is always going to be.

Damion: Well then what shall I do with you?

Steven: You have to promise you'll kill me if I tell you.

Damion: That can be arranged. As long as you agree to it…

Steven: There are 16 witches plotting this winter's kill….they are all employees of a strip club down on 14th street called 'Heat'.

Damion: Keep going…

Steven: There are wolves, many I must warn you, plotting as well. They are all over, mostly posing as bar tenders in local bars all over the city, as hotel clerks, as cashiers, as managers, you name it.

Damion: Names please.

Steven: Ill give you the ones I know, including the ones I came here with.

Damion: I really like you Steven, too bad I'm going to have to kill you after this.

Steven just looked at him. "There is my uncle obviously, hotel clerk poser, name's Miguel Randell, and my brother Leonard Randell. That little girl was our cousin. (Sadly looks away).

Damion: And the other one?

Steven: I know him as the guy who saw what happened and told my uncle, until today I never saw his face. He has light blue eyes and black hair.

Damion: Not a clue what his name is?

Steven: Nope. And I can throw out some names of other wolves I know (He names about 20 wolves).

Damion: Okay. Now the exciting part… (Gets his gun).

Steven: Shoot me, I just ratted them all out, I will die either way.

Damion stands up and walks over to Steven, and puts the gun to his head. In a millisecond Damion pulls the trigger and Steven falls out of his chair onto the floor, and is carried away by the guards. There is a pool of blood on the floor.

Damion stares at it, tempted.

Member: You know you'll pass out…

Damion: 1 more interrogation to go, then its lunchtime….get this cleaned up. (He orders the other member). Now that I know who the other 2 are, I don't need to see them (to the guard). Bring in the other one, the one with 'light blue eyes and black hair'.

John is brought into the room with his head down and sits down across from Damion. His head is still lowered.

The member recognized his description from Bethany and whispered to Damion what she had told him.

Damion loaded John's picture onto the pad and his face turned white when he saw it.

Member: Is everything okay Damion?

Damion: Leave, all of you. I have to handle this one alone. (He slowly looked up at the man sitting across from him).

**Scene 14: 5:30 AM.**

Bethany walked around the streets of NYC starving, and feeling very alone. John was her only real friend and he had lied to her. She wondered what was going to happen to him at the jail, if he was even there. The members had been so busy that she didn't bother asking to see him. But she really wanted to know if he had been there. Deep inside, Beth knew the truth….he was a wolf posing to get more information and would now be sentenced for life or many years for his involvement with killing 3 vampires and an attempted slaying.

She felt so dumb, how could she not have known? But then again, he had the piercing, he had the teeth and he even drank blood from people. How could he have faked all of that? She realized just when she walked through the Brooklyn Bridge and stopped to look at the ocean, that she will probably not find any answers at this moment. Maybe at 3 PM shell know it all, when she joins _them_. She had contemplated it the past two hours and finally made her decision. Just then she heard someone scream, she looked behind her and saw a woman grab a man out of his car and bite his neck, do the same thing to his wife and then grab a car seat from the back…with a baby inside. The woman started to run off with the baby when Bethany ran over to stop her.

Bethany: Hey, don't do that, it's only a baby.

The woman looked at her and smiled "I know".

Bethany recognized her face; she was the woman whose clothes she had taken the other night. Oops. Big fucking Oops, in fact. The woman grabbed the baby out of the seat and went to bite it but Bethany pushed the woman away with one shove and caught the baby. The woman cursed and ran off. She remembered she had not been too careful with her; she hadn't drained her blood fully. But even if she had drunk from a vampire or even a human, she would still only be a half breed. But that did not seem like a half breed, and whose blood did she suck in order to become one at all? That meant that another vampire must have drained her totally after she left and made her suck their blood. Cops came running over to her after seeing the incident, and she handed them the baby. Looking at the baby's parents lying in the pool of blood made her cravings even worse. The cop was about to say thank you but she had disappeared. He looked around him but she was nowhere in sight.

Damion looked again at the picture and his name was listed as Devon Jameson. At the age of 29, he was listed as having died.

Damion: I thought you were dead, Devon.

Devon "John" looked up at Damion. "Not quite"

Damion: I saw you die, I had you killed.

Devon: Well apparently I'm still here.

Damion: You hid your face and real name from the wolves, and this woman named Beth described you as being a vampire.

Devon: (His eyes lit up). Bethany?

Damion: Lift your tongue _John_. Just so I can be sure.

Devon lifted it and the piercing was intact.

Damion: So tell me Devon, what the fuck are you doing?

Devon: Wouldn't you like to know?

Damion: Well it's not every day you find out your vampire brother turned werewolf comes back from the dead and is now in jail. So for the past 4 years you've been pretending to be someone else, huh?

Devon: I had to, or you would have_ really_ killed me.

Damion: Well I can right now if I wanted to. But now there are 4 ways to kill you now, setting you on fire, cutting your head off, staking you and shooting you in the head. Just like I did Steven.

Devon: You killed Steven?

Damion: You didn't think the gun that went off just 10 minutes ago was for shits and giggles did you?

Devon: You're a hypocrite, arresting him for killing vampires but you can kill them?

Damion: Oh stop it Devon, he practically begged me to. After all the information he gave me, he was better off.

Devon: So what's stopping you from killing me?

Damion: I need some answers first. Oh by the way, that girl Beth, she's a feisty one, asked to give this to you. (Opens up the paper the member gave him).

Damion reads it aloud: "I loved you, how could you have lied to me?" (He then wrinkled it up and throws it over his shoulder). Apparently she loved you, but you sure fucked that up.

Devon looked away.

Damion: Aw, what's the matter little brother? Are you finally feeling some guilt for trying to plot against your own kind? Including some of my own men? Do you know how big a crime that is?

Devon: I also protected them; it was just this particular case I felt I needed to help out in. A little girl died, and I saw it happen.

Damion: This is why I had you killed, or so I thought, cause I could never trust you. You were always two faced, neither here nor there, always going against your own nature.

Devon: I wasn't going against anything Damion, I don't discriminate I try to help everyone. Unlike you, you've always been so selfish.

Damion: Really? Of course I only protect my own, I only trust my own…your friend Steven would have ratted you out in a second had he known your real identity.

Devon: But he didn't know, that's why I did that. I don't trust anyone, but I try to protect everyone, especially her. And I did, I let her go.

Damion: Beth?

Devon nodded.

Damion: Well there's no need for that, she's going to be under our care now.

Devon: What do you mean?

Damion: I'm going to make her a member. I liked her, how she was so confident and ready to fight …because she thought you were captured and was trying to save you. She must have been so devastated when she realized what you were.

Devon: She tried to save me (He repeated. He thought about when he went into the staircase and looked at her, her eyes had looked so hurt and he knew that she recognized him).

Damion: Don't look so blue, I'm sure you'll find other friends down in the vampire jail for eternity.

Devon: Fuck you Damion! (He said it so angrily that spit went flying into the air).

Bethany went to the underground shop to get some animal blood. Thriving on animal's blood was similar to a human eating maybe a bag of pretzels and an apple for an entire day, whereas drinking human blood would be equivalent to a 3 course meal and dessert; keeping you full and feeling lively. She looked at the bags of blood she was carrying in disgust. "For now this'll do". Then she headed back to her old apartment on Lexington. The door had been busted through, probably by one of the members earlier, and the entire apartment was trashed as if a search was done. She walked into the bedroom that all 4 of them had shared. The mattress was thrown off the bed frame and tossed aside and everything in the room was scattered about or broken and thrown aside. She walked over to where her closet had been, all of her lingerie laying on the floor. She picked up a lacy red teddy and then put it back down. She spotted Gillan's notorious burgundy robe on the floor and grabbed it, she stared at it for a moment before ripping it apart and tearing it to pieces, thinking about all the times she had wanted to rip his face off. Now the bastard was in prison for a longgggg time and she was now free. In a way, it felt odd to be free, like she almost didn't know what to do with herself. At 3pm that sure will change. She then thought about how John will never be her watcher again. He had protected her, whether he was a wolf or not. She wouldn't have gotten away in the first place if he had wanted to kill her. She was grateful for that, and perhaps there was a good reason he wasn't honest with her. She probably would have stopped talking him or worse; Gillan would have somehow found out and tried killing him. She felt guilty that she had left the jail so quickly; she should have begged to see him and tried to get him out of it. But she knew she did not have that kind of power. Maybe when she sees Damion today she could find out more information about John's sentence and try to get his time cut because he saved her. She looked at the bags of blood on the floor next to her and ripped one open with her teeth and drank from it. The blood got all over her face and hair, but she didn't care. After she ate, she put the rest of the bags in the fridge so they would not go bad and then threw on some clothes that were sort of decent to wear to military training. After dressing she thought about the vampire woman and wondered where she was. Whoever she was hurting or destroying was Beth's fault in a way, but whoever decided to completely turn the woman was even more at fault. It had been a long 2 days, and in just 48 hours her life for the second time, was about to change forever.

**Scene 15: A bar in NYC, July 4****th****, 2008. (Four years earlier).**

Damion was sitting at the bar with about 10 other people, men and women, and they were all raising their glasses for a cheer.

Damion: Here's to the birth of America! (He said as he clanked his glass against others).

Female with brown wavy hair and brown eyes: Happy 4th! (She sipped from the glass and whipped her hair over her shoulder).

Damion: I am taking you home tonight (whispered to her).

Female: We'll see about that. (Winks).

Damion: I like the whole hard to get act, it makes me just want you more.

Female: That's the whole point.

Just then Devon was seen standing and talking to a few guys 2 feet from Damion.

Guy: Hey, you hear it's going to be a full moon tonight? That means the wolves are gonna come out to play.

Devon: Oh yeah? (He then took a sip from his drink and looked over at Damion. "I'll be right back".

Devon walked over to Damion flirting with the girl. "Could you make it any more obvious? Here's a napkin, wipe your chin". (He teased handing a napkin from the bar to Damion.)

Damion: This is Anabel, she was just turned by me not too long ago. I'm considering her for one of my _girls_.

Devon: You see I just don't get that, I can't own someone you know? Get away from him while you can. (He said patting her on the back).

Anabel laughed. "He has a point".

Damion glared at Devon. "He doesn't know what he's talking about, he's missing out by not having super-hot girls like you around all the time to pleasure him and does what he says, for amazing benefits in return of course."

Anabel: Such as?

Damion: Sex with me, whenever, wherever, whatever you want. Protection, being a part of something, and lots of money and blood…for all of eternity.

Anabel: Sounds tempting…

Ever since Damion turned 3 years earlier, he was quite the charming cunning vampire, always looking for innocent women to exploit. He thought he was Dracula and could have all these vixens to be his sex slaves and follow him around. Devon did not even bother with that, just because that was what other male vampires were doing, did not mean he would follow the trend. Those women were people and he did not want someone to have sex with him by fear or force. The idea was pathetic. He rolled his eyes at his brother trying to sweet talk the girl into being his slave. Least he had warned her.

Damion and Devon were actually both turned the same year, 2005. Damion was the first to turn. Before that, neither of them had believed any supernatural stuff existed, let alone vampires, witches and werewolves. But that all changed once Damion was killed mysteriously one night and his body was never found. Two months later he had come to Devon and told him what he was, and showed him what he was. Devon was speechless ad thought he was going insane. And then Damion's manipulative ways took over as he convinced Devon to let him turn him, so he could get out of his shitty life and start a new one. Him and his brother as a team, owning eternal life, not having to conform to the rules of the world as they previously knew. There were no rules now, no heart ache, no feelings of failure or loss. That was what Devon thought before he had agreed to Damion's plan. Damion was always so good at convincing people to do what he wanted; he used to be a salesman after all. At that time it was just what Devon had needed, an escape from his miserable shitty life. It had been so hard watching his brother rise to the top and own cars and a house and get any girl he wanted, while he was about to be evicted and had his GF break his heart. Just a few nights earlier Devon had contemplated suicide by sitting on the edge of his bed and staring at a pistol he owned. He could not bring himself to do it because he was afraid, afraid of dying. But not now, he wouldn't have to technically ever die, he could go on forever and leave all his past memories behind. He took one look at his crappy little apartment and the picture of him and his cheating ex-GF on his night table. He looked at Damion. "Okay, turn me."

Damion: I knew you'd want me to, that's why I came back for you. You deserve a break don't you think? You can get out of this and be free of this shit we experience in life.

Devon: How does it work?

Damion: You have to have my blood in your system either before or right after you die and then feed on a human, but don't worry, you won't feel bad or care.

Devon: That's it? How did you turn?

Damion: I wanted to turn. I got someone to do it to me.

Devon: Okay. (He lifted up his mattress and took out the gun).

Damion: That should work. But first let me give you some of my blood. (He bit his wrist and then shoved it in Devon's mouth).

Devon: What the fuck? (Making a face, he forced himself to swallow it while staring at Damion's teeth and glowing eyes).

It was definitely not his imagination, Damion was a vampire he even didn't have a reflection. It was all real, everything that was happening. Devon took the gun out of the box and put it to his head. He didn't have to fear death anymore….The sound of the gun went off just when the fireworks went off at South Street Sea Port on July 4th, 2008. The group of people that were in the bar were now standing outside looking up at the sky watching the bright lights flash in the night sky. There were so many different kinds of fireworks and they were all magnificent, big loud eruptions of light in different forms, sparkling against the dark background of the night. The full moon could be seen even with all of the fireworks, it was 10pm.

Anabel: This is a great view. (She said with Damion's arm around her shoulder).

Damion: It sure is. (The reflection of the fireworks lit up his eyes as he stared at the sky).

The flashes lit up everyone's faces as they stood and watched the celebratory tradition of so many years. Oh how great it was to be born in the U.S.A. The flashes continued to light up people's faces including one man that was standing right behind Devon. Devon was trying to concentrate on the fireworks but kept glancing at the moon. Two more hours and he would have to leave. He looked at Damion who looked back at him and nodded. Before Devon had a chance to speak, the man behind him took the signal and stabbed Devon in the back with a wooden stake. Devon yelled out but no one heard him with all of the noise going on. Blood came out of his mouth as he grabbed his chest and saw that there was blood all over his hands. The man was gone, leaving Devon crouched over and bleeding to death on the pavement. Damion looked back and noticed and ran over to him. "Oh my god, someone help!" One man that was with them in the bar, Daniel, took out his phone to call the ambulance and Anabel screamed and bent down next to him. "He was staked!"

Damion leaned over Devon and whispered in his ear "You are a vampire so you'll die like one; I know your little secret…" And then Devon disappeared right in front of him. Damion looked at the empty ground where his brother had been. "Good riddance" and he walked away disappearing himself into the crowd.

**Scene 16: Present time, Interrogation room at the County Jail, 6 AM. **

Damion glared at Devon. "How did you fake it? I saw you turn into dust, you died right there, and you were staked!"

Devon: You thought I turned into dust, it turned out your hit man missed and he hadn't gotten me in the right spot….I faked dying to fool you cause I knew right then that you had set it up. I used the power of speed to get out of there, making it look like I had vanished. All the Fourth of July fireworks and chaos made it easy for me to trick you into thinking I had died.

Damion sat there looking ridiculed. "Well now it is biting you in the ass, cause now I'm the one in charge and you are in here arrested for murder…..who's laughing now?

Devon: How could you even try to have me killed? I am-was-your brother!

Damion: How could not tell me what you really were? Like I wouldn't find out? People talk. Someone saw you turn one night and they told me, and I put two and two together; how you disappeared at midnight when there was a full moon, how you seemed so secretive, there was something off about you.

Devon: I was bitten. It wasn't my fault.

Damion: Yeah Sherlock I am aware of that, that's how you turned into a hybrid. But I don't trust anything that isn't 100% vampire.

Devon: Even your own brother?

Damion: Once you became half wolf, you were no longer my brother. You were just like the beast that killed our parents and sister.

Two years after Devon was turned, their family, who were still human, were killed by werewolves one night. They were eaten alive; their remains were found in their home one night on May 20th, 2007. Devon and Damion were devastated by what had happened and then started to become serious about protecting their kind and being more cautious of other beings. That was when Damion started to form groups of vampires that would plot to kill off werewolves and witches, and work together. Devon had participated in the wolf slayings because he felt all wolves should pay for what they did to his family. Early in 2008, Devon was walking to the cemetery to visit their graves, on the night of a full moon, and was attacked and bitten by a hungry vengeful wolf. He managed to survive the bite by taking a special kind of herb mix he made after looking it up online. He didn't think it would work, but it did. He had 48 hours to get all the ingredients and make it before he died, and got a witch to bless the mixture so that it would be effective. He had made a friend who was witch that turned into a vampire, so she used her magic to her advantage and helped him. He knew though, that from that night he would be a hybrid and tried to keep it from his brother, who would surely kill him if he found out. He had become what he hated most.

That was why he helped Mr. Randell when he saw his daughter get killed by a vampire. He had understood why Mr. Randell wanted to kill all vampires to get revenge for her death; similar to how he and brother went on wolf killing sprees to get revenge for their family's death. After successfully keeping the secret from his brother for almost six months, someone informed his brother about what he was. Devon would chain himself most of the time he transformed so that he wouldn't hurt anyone, but then there were times he couldn't make it back on time and ended up roaming around and feeding. He never really remembered what he had done the following day but judging by the blood all over his body he knew he had done something. But he couldn't help it. After faking his death on July 4th, he had to stay as far from Damion as possible so that he would never know he was still alive. He changed his name and hid out in another state far away for a few years until he heard about Governor Ava Jones. Once she made the vampire protection laws, Devon decided to go back home to N.Y and try to get a job at a bar so he could know everything that was happening and go after his brother. Soon after he went back to N.Y in 2013, he found out that his brother was in charge of the Vamp army. He would now have to follow the law that prohibited killing anyone, so instead he had fun putting wolves and other vampire betrayers in jail for life. Devon had not known any other hybrids but was sure there were many; they were just hiding it like him because it was never a good thing to be half of something. You either were or weren't, otherwise you were alone and could not find a place anywhere. Ava Jones had been brave to come out and say what she was, although she can because of her 50 body guards. But Devon was always going to be alone, having to pretend to vampires he was one of them while telling the wolves he was one of them. Eventually he ended up working for Gillan, even though he disliked him, because he had thought Bethany was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen and he saw something in her eyes similar to his; a feeling of being lost, alone, different. After risking it all by telling Mr. Randell what he'd seen, a random stranger to him, he had hid his face from them all in agreement that he would help them. He made up a lie that someone was after him and that was why, but they didn't care who he was as long as he did his part. Without planning on any of it, he ended up becoming involved in an attempted vampire slaying and knew that he had to make sure Bethany was safe and that Damion would not be on his trail. But now he was sitting in hand cuffs across from the asshole that tried to kill him, and was about to put him away for life. Damion was trying to be a do-gooder now and follow the rules, if only they knew what he had been before this. He was no better than Mr. Randell, he killed many more wolves than they killed vampires. The only difference was that it was illegal now; otherwise he would still be doing it.

Devon : You think you're a saint now?

Damion: Far from it, little brother. Far from it.

A member knocks on the door. "Breakfast is served".

Damion: Come in.

The member walks over to Damion and pours blood into a cup and sets it down in front of him.

Damion: Thank you.

The member leaves. Damion looks at the cup and the picks it up and slowly brings it to his mouth.

Damion: Mmm sweet fresh possum blood, just how I like it. Of course human blood is wayyy better but I don't have much choice. Can't be a hypocrite now, can I?

Devon tries to cover a laugh and then stares at the cup.

Damion: Oh, you must be hungry. Please excuse my poor manners; here take some…_not_. You can suffer for all I care, you vampire killer.

Devon: You're a wolf killer, and a brother killer.

Damion: I had every reason to kill those wolves, as far as brother killer; you are sitting here right in front of me, very much alive.

Devon: But you tried to kill me, so same shit.

Damion: You know I could sit here and chat with you about what the hell you've been up to, but I have things to see and people to do…..so maybe later we can catch up. (Rises from his chair).

Devon: Yeah like have Bethany join you?

Damion: Devon just forget about her, she obviously will never forgive you for lying to her, and now that she's going to be joining my army; I'll make sure you will never see her again.

Devon: She'll never join you.

Damion: Wanna bet? (Opens the door).Come get him and bring him back to the cell.

The guards are about to walk in to take Devon when Damion whispers to them. "For now be extra careful with him, he is…. a special kind of _creature_." He then walks out as the guards give each other looks and then walk Devon back to his cell.

Guard 1: Creature, huh?

Devon looks at the guards and then looks down, his hair covering his eyes, hands cuffed behind him.

**Scene 17: 2:30 PM.**

Bethany had only 30 minutes to possibly change her mind. But if she did, what would she gain? At least if she joined them, she would be protected and learn to defend herself. She was about to be the first female member of the Vamp Army. Or was this whole thing some kind of set up? No that would not make sense, besides nothing could be worse than being Gillan's slave. That was for sure. "Fio catto" she said and then as an orange cat, she headed to 3rd and 42nd. Once she got to the corner, she spotted 2 members waiting. She turned herself back into a human.

Member 1: Hi Beth, I'm Richard and this is Thomas. We're here to bring you to training.

Thomas: Are you ready?

Bethany: I was born ready. (Smiles at both of them).

For about six hours, she trained in the basement of an empty building that was for lease. The basement was huge, about an entire city block wide and had every exercise machine you could think of. The 2 members and her were the only ones inside of it.

Richard: Training is going to be like this at least 3x a week, until you become stronger. You need to become physically stronger on top being more supernaturally stronger, and being proficient with weapons as well.

Bethany was sweating profusely and felt like she was about to pass out. "I need blood".

Thomas: We weren't going to let you dehydrate, don't worry. (He walks into a room next to a treadmill, opens a cooler and throws her a couple of blood bags).

Richard: From the local hospital. We need human blood to be strong, as long as we don't kill people.

Bethany bites open the bags of blood with her fangs and sucks them both dry at the same time.

Thomas: You worked hard today, I think you are done for the day.

Bethany: When should I be back?

Richard: Same time tomorrow, for training day #2.

Bethany: How much training is there?

Richard: It all depends. If you have what it takes, not very long.

It was now 9 PM. In a parking garage in Chelsea, a man is leaving work and heading to his car. There is no one else around and it is dark. He senses that someone is there and looks behind him. Before he makes it to his car, the woman that was on the bridge that tried to eat the baby, grabbed the man's neck from behind and bit into it. He yelled out but soon his cries were muffled by her arm choking him around his neck. She sucked his blood right out from his veins until he fell to the floor. She then bit into her wrists and opened his mouth and let the crimson liquid drip into his mouth. The woman stood over the man's body, she had wavy brown hair, brown eyes and was wearing a red V-neck low cut shirt, black pants and knee high boots. She lifted the man's body off of the ground when she heard someone coming and speeded out of the lot.

She would bring the man to her sire. He would be the 10th person she turned so far. The man would soon wake up and be in transformation, and must suck from a human's blood thereafter to complete the process. She raced to the 2nd floor of an apartment building on East Houston Street. As she slowed down and started to make her way to the 2nd floor, a tenant gave her a weird look.

She looked at the man in her arms. "He's drunk; I'm making sure he gets home okay". The tenant just gave her a confused look and left.

She rang the bell to apartment 2G and waited. A male with black shaggy hair and light bluish green eyes answered the door. It was one of the vampires that was captured by the wolves and was freed by Damion and his men.

He looked at the man in her arms. "You seem to always go for the same type, blonde hair and blue eyes".

Woman: What can I say? I have a weakness for it.

She drops the body on the couch in the living room. There are bottles of liquor on the coffee table in front of the couch, as well as 9 minions sitting around room; on the couch, arm rest, floor and easy chair, enjoying the bottles with any alcohol left.

The man starts waking up and choking.

The man who answered the door walks over to him and says to the woman. "Keep an eye on him, Stella, I have things I gotta do first". He then walks over to a blonde female minion sitting on the easy chair and starts kissing her neck.

Stella: So this is what you do with them all day? Some big plan you have…looks more like you want to turn humans so that you can just have one big vampire party.

Man: I still have my plan, but why not have fun along the way? Is that so wrong?

Stella: No Louis, it's not wrong. Just a waste of time.

Louis: I have to wait for the right moment…I have to train them. (kisses the woman from her neck to her breast and then cups it in his hand and starts massaging it).

Stella: Some training that is.

Stella was Louis's sister. Louis had been a vampire for the past 2 years, but Stella had been human…..up until some red headed vixen attacked her by Central Park and left her for dead. Louis had been planning on meeting her for coffee to tell her what he really was but when she didn't show up or answer her phone, he knew something was wrong. He started looking for her and then spotted her on the ground lying naked by a parked car. No one around seemed to notice. He completely freaked out and tried to get her to breather again, but it was too late. He saw the bites on her neck and knew it had been a vampire attack. The only way he could have brought her back was to turn her…as long as she got his blood in her system within 6 hours after her death. He had bitten into his wrist and let his blood pour into the mouth of the corpse that was his sister. After he had brought her back to his apartment to go through with the change, he left her lying in his bed and headed back out to find a human for her to feed on when she woke up. While he was out by Central Park as his feline self, someone grabbed him and stuck him inside a cage. The wolves. While he was being held hostage by the beastly assholes, Stella had woken up and felt like she had the worst hang over in years. She ran to the bathroom to look in a mirror and screamed when she saw her pasty white face in the reflection. Vampires when they were fully transformed did not have reflections. However, she was starting to slowly become one. Her gums were killing her and as she peeled back her lips, she could see two sharp canines protruding from her gums. The first thing on her mind was blood. She could practically smell it from a mile away. While her brother was gone she went on a rampage killing random people in a hungry rage. Everyone that she ate from, she had hid their bodies in a dumpster in an alleyway. After she had her fill of 15 innocent men and women, she had set the contents of the dumpster on fire as advised by Louis. Once he got back he had explained everything to her. Unfortunately she had not been very careful while hunting for food on the bridge yesterday and had killed a couple in broad daylight, and that red headed vamptress had stopped her. She was unable to grab the bodies and bring them back once she saw the cops coming. She didn't tell Louis what had happened though; it would just make him worried and distract him from his plan; which was to turn people into vampires. He wanted to create more vampires so that they wouldn't be a minority anymore. The only downside to this plan was that they might not be able to control the new vampires and if they attacked the wrong person; the government would be after them. If too many vampires are walking around and feeding on humans, it would become harder to cover their tracks. The main reason Louis was doing this was so he could feel safer and create more allies, as he put it. He was tired of always being the minority and having to constantly be on guard from wolves, witches and humans. If he could sire a bunch of humans, he could be their leader and be in control. If of course, he was able to control them. Just a few years ago vampires used to have the ability to compel people, but a witch had done a spell to protect themselves and humans from it. Wolves were naturally immune to being compelled. On the down side, the plan could easily back fire on him. When Louis got captured, that just made him even angrier and he had Stella doing his dirty work in payment for him saving her life. He did not want to take any chances hunting for humans and wanted to stay on the down low for a bit. The 10 minions were all turned by Stella herself, and as she looked around at all of them; she felt a pang of proudness for having been responsible for it. Technically they were all sired by her, but Louis was the one who had sired her, so indirectly he was the true sire of them all.

It was nearly 10 PM and Damion had just gotten off the phone with Thomas. Beth had shown up for the training and it went well. He was glad for that, he mentioned meeting at the county jail tomorrow at 11 and then hung up. He set his android down on a table and walked over to one of his minions seated on his couch wearing a lacy night gown. "Go wait for me with the others". She obeyed and headed to his bedroom. Before he followed, Damion thought about how he had told his brother he would never see Beth again and the look he had on his face. He really did like that girl a lot. And Damion had an excellent idea….he really was good at finding peoples', or immortals', weaknesses.

However, the others two werewolves were to complete their sentence for life and Gillan would be transferred underground tomorrow. As much as he hated his brother he knew that he was special. He was a hybrid. They were supposedly extremely powerful and he could not just have him locked away without using him for something. He may not trust Devon, but he could always have him work for him to have his freedom, and other things, in return. No, Devon was too unique to waste away in a jail cell. Damion had only run into a few hybrids over the course of his vampire days. They were not a joke; they were unbelievably fast, ridiculously strong and incredibly invincible. In their vampire/non wolf form they could be killed any of the four ways mentioned earlier; staked in the heart, burned, shot in the head with a silver bullet or decapitated but while in werewolf form only the last two applied. Ironically, it was still hard to kill them. Evidently Damion had learned that for himself. Their hearts were protected by a sturdier sternum, their brains protected by a thicker skull, their necks by stronger skin and their speed and strength alone got them out of being killed. Tomorrow he would head back over to the jail to see if his plan will work. For now, he was going to have a little late night snack. He headed into his bedroom with his 3 minions waiting for him.

**Scene 18: 11 AM, Saturday. **

Bethany woke up from the best sleep she'd ever had in a long time. Exercising really did refresh the mind and release endorphins, even when you were dead. She rose naked from the mattress in the old apartment, which was on the floor by the wall. She walked over to the window and used her hand to move aside the burgundy curtains. She peered out the window and thought it was ironic how the weather did not agree with her newfound contented mood. It was raining outside; it looked like London out there. People walking around in long coats holding umbrellas, walking fast to their cars or somewhere inside. She saw two children and their mother walking along the side walk, and the two little boys were laughing and jumping over the puddles to see which one would fall first. The younger boy lost the game when he attempted to jump over a puddle and landed on his behind. The mother ran over to him and yelled at him, looking worried that he had gotten hurt. Bethany thought about what it would be like to see her mother again. Was her mother even alive? Did she know what could have happened to her daughter at all? Did she move? Did she have a funeral for her daughter? Many questions poured into Bethany's mind about her mom, but she quickly shut them down when she thought about John alone in jail. Was he really going to be put away for life? Thomas and Richard had told her that was the plan for him and that Damion somehow knew him from the past, as somebody named Devon…and that was all they knew. Once again, he had lied to Beth but maybe he had a good reason to. She was determined to find that out. She would ask them for more information today and maybe visit him if possible. She was trying to avoid seeing him face to face after what she found out, because she knew that if she looked into his blue eyes she would submit to his every lie. She could not help but think about the amazing sex they had the other night, it really was the best that she had experienced. His muscular ripped body, his longish hair, his mesmerizing eyes and his…..she had had sex with a hybrid. Interesting. Well if there's anything she knows about them it is that they are amazing in bed. So passionate and sensual, unlike full blood vampires; vicious and violent. It was funny because wolves were supposed to be the animals.

Damion arrived at the County Jail with 5 of his members, including Thomas and Richard. "I want Gillan transferred ASAP, and the other two sent to wolf prison.

Thomas: And Devon?

Damion: I'm going to have a talk with him, work out a deal of some sort. We can't lose a hybrid, when was the last time we even saw one?

Richard: They _are_ a rare kind, Lord Damion. Where do you know him from?

Damion: Let's just say I knew him when he was a vampire.

Thomas: At 3 we are training Beth again.

Damion: Good, because at around 11 tonight, I have a mission for all of you. Including Beth, this can be her first one.

Thomas: You think she'll be ready for one?

Damion: Well she won't be alone. I want you guys to head to the strip joint where the witches work and get more information.

Richard: Why can't we just arrest them? It's a fact that they have a plan, it's on tape.

Damion: That would not be a good idea, witches can be very spiteful, and so we have to have a different approach with them. I'll explain later, for now send Devon in here. (Heads into the interrogation room).

Guard opens the door for him. "Morning news".

He sets down the Daily News on the table and heads on out.

There on the front page, like he had wanted, were the mug shots of Steven, Mr. Randell and Leonard underneath the headline "Big Bad Wolves in Town, arrested for murder and attempted genocide of N.Y vamps". On the right hand corner was Gillan's mug shot that read "Vamp killed wolf's daughter and is getting 10 lifetimes". He had told them not to put Devon on the paper at all, because he did not want to publicize him at the moment. After briefly looking at the article on page 4, he saw another article on page 5 about a supposed vampire slaying of a couple on the Washington Bridge yesterday…in the picture he could see a woman with brown hair biting a man outside his car. Not good, that was not good at all. But first things first. The guard brought Devon into the room and sat him down. He was still wearing a neon orange jumpsuit and was hand cuffed. Damion held up the newspaper. "You see your friends have become famous".

Devon: Why isn't my mug shot up there? You embarrassed that people might find out that your brother is a vampire murderer?

Damion: Nope, not even close. Try again.

Devon: If you're trying to keep me from staying in prison so that I can help you in return, I would rather go back to the capital punishment days.

Damion: (Laughs). You don't really have a choice, Devon. You see, your kind is a rarity, a unique breed, which would be a great asset on my side.

Devon: Are you kidding me? I refuse to help you.

Damion: Why not, we work by the law, we don't kill anyone….we protect our kind.

Devon: But I'm not your kind, remember?

Damion: 50 % of you is, though.

Devon: You are only pretending to be the hero; you would never just protect people for nothing in return for yourself.

Damion: How about for the intrinsic reward of helping my fellow vampires and sending wolves and witches to prison? And of course, occasionally killing a few here and there for self-defense reasons.

Devon: Yeah now you want my help, but before you wanted me dead….why the sudden change of heart _brother_?

Damion: I have more duties I have to fulfill right now, and we are very low in count. It would help us to have a species such as yourself, to assist us in that.

Devon: Sucks for you.

Damion: Beth is already training to join us…(tempting him).

Devon: (Looked away) Yeah and what's the price I would have to pay?

Damion: You're not paying a price at all; in fact you are gaining a 'get out of jail free' card.

Devon: Come on, what does the fine print say? Whats the catch, Damion?

Damion: If you don't join us, I will have her killed. (Says the last part very low).

Devon: (glares at him). I thought you followed the rules Damion and didn't kill anyone innocent?

Damion: What's the matter with bending the rules to suit my needs once in a while, I gotta do what I gotta do Dev. (That was what he used to call him when they were both human, what a long time ago that was. Damion was far from human as one could get, he was a more disguised version of Gillan. If only Devon could call his bluff, but he could not take a chance if they tried to kill her. He would much rather die or even be imprisoned for life than help Damion, but in a way he can see this as a way to help her. Fuck, Damion was good…he had his leverage and knew Devon had no choice).

Devon: (shakes his head, and says angrily) I guess I have no choice then.

Damion: By the way, nice work not showing your face and changing identities and all that. That alone shows how great you would be on the Vamp Army.

Devon: Isn't one of the requirements being a vampire?

Damion: I said I can bend the rules, Devon. Whenever I want. (Damion gets up and opens the door to the room, he says to the guard "Get him out of that orange jumpsuit and send him back to me, I have a better punishment in store for him".

The guard nodded and led Devon out of the room.

Damion looked at Thomas and Richard.

Richard: So what's the plan?

Damion: He's going to join us. (smiles).

Thomas: A hybrid? How will you trust him?

Damion: Don't worry; I have something on him, besides getting him out of prison.

Richard: Wow, so who is he after all Damion? Was he a good friend of yours?

Damion: He was my brother.

Thomas: I knew I saw a resemblance.

Damion shot him a dirty look.

Thomas: You're the more handsome one of course. (Smiled and looked away and rolled his eyes).

Richard: Guess a blood bond is the strongest bond after all.

Damion: Not exactly, I'm not doing this to save him. I'm doing it to save us…..we need him. Especially now that we have to stop another possible slaying. Just think, he can disguise as a wolf and find out a lot of things….

Thomas: You are the smarter one too, it seems.

Damion: Always was.

Back at Louis's apartment, he was pouring himself a cup of coffee as the new minion guy, Brendan, was eating from some random human on the kitchen floor. One they had picked up last night for him to complete his transformation. He was their neighbor's loser BF that she always fought with. Now she was free of his ass. Louis glanced at the new guy, Brendan, as he sipped his coffee. "Hungry I see?"

Brendan looked up from his morning snack. "Very".

Louis: The first feed is always the best feed, similar to cocaine…the high is the amazing the first time then it's alright after that. By the way, coffee and alcohol help with the cravings. (Sits down and looks at the newspaper on the kitchen table). Bastards, serves you right. (He says to the mug shots of the wolves on the front page).

Stella comes into the kitchen pulling a minion by his collar. "Make me some eggs and bacon, even though I much rather prefer blood…."

Louis: Check this out. (Holds up the newspaper).

Stella: That was them? Wow they are kinda hot.

Louis: (rolls his eyes) So hot they almost killed your brother…(He turns to page 4 to read the article and then slowly looks up at Stella).

Louis: Really, Stella?

Stella: What?

Louis shows her the article with a picture of a woman biting a man's neck on the bridge.

Stella: Who would have thought some random photographer would be on the bridge at that moment?

Louis: It's the city, there are photographers and tourists everywhere….this is not cool.

Stella: You can barely tell it's me. They can't prove shit.

Louis: You gotta be more careful, it's not totally your fault though because I wasn't around when you turned…you were by yourself.

Stella was relieved to hear that he wasn't too mad at her. After all she had only been sloppy with the couple on the bridge. The other 15 were safely burned to ashes in a dumpster 3 blocks away.

Stella: That poor baby is an orphan now (reading the article).

Louis: Nice job.

Brendan: I'm done; he's got no more blood left in his veins.

Louis: Maybe you could go out and fetch us some real breakfast, Lawrence. (He says to the minion cooking eggs and bacon).

Lawrence: Um, okay…. I'm done here anyway. (Places the eggs and bacon on a plate and hands it to Stella).

Stella: Thanks, hottie. (Kisses him on the lips and pats him on the ass as he walks out of the kitchen).

Louis: Be careful; remember to turn into a cat.

Lawrence: I know, I know. Enjoy the eggs. (He leaves)

Louis: He seems to be the only one with a brain around here, the rest are all rabid dogs. (He looks at the rest of the minions scattered about the apartment, looking very hungry. One of them opens the shade.)

Louis: Don't!

As soon as he does that, the minions in the light's rays all start to burn.

Stella: When are you getting them the piercings?

Louis: When they earn it. (He runs over and shuts the shade). Sunlight is bad for you. (he scolded)

When Louis had come back from being captured, he had found Stella in his apartment crying with blood all over her face and body from all the victims she had eaten. She was confused and didn't know what was happening to her. She had told him what she did with the bodies and that's when he told her everything about vampires and that he was one too. "Join the club", he had told her. Her and him then went back to the dumpster and burned the bodies in there before people could complain of the smell and garbage man could call the police. Then he made her a special piercing made of sterling silver, made from one of his old tongue rings, and pierced the skin under her tongue using a sewing needle that was heated. It was so simple to make yet he wasn't telling them there was a cure for sunlight. He wanted them to earn it, he felt he could not allow them to go out in daylight just yet…until they knew what they were doing. Lawrence was the first to turn and was just smarter in general which was why he made him one.

Minion guy that got burned: Why can you guys and Lawrence go out in the sun? What do you have that we don't?

Louis: I have a lot things that you don't have. (He walked over to the minion and caressed his face).

Minion: What can I do to go out in the sun? I can't be cooped up in here all day.

Louis: Patience is a virtue, my friend. All in due time, besides you've only been 'cooped up' here for like 2 days.

Minion: It feels like forever, man.

Louis: And I have to admit that I like you being here all day. (Continues caressing his face and then lets his hand go down to the minion's crotch)

Minion: What are you doing?

Louis: Having some fun, maybe you can prove yourself to me…Ill give you what you want if you (looks down) give me what I want.

Minion: (looks down too) What?

Louis: Very well then, I guess you'd rather be stuck here all day and not go out and enjoy the sun's rays. (Starting to walk away).

Minion: Wait!

Stella: So that's how they _earn _it? (Rolls her eyes and continues eating her eggs).

Louis: Follow me.

Louis passed the other 8 minions sitting around, and led the brown hair, hazel eyed minion back to his bedroom. Louis was bisexual; ever since he turned into a vampire he preferred both sexes. Once the guy was in the bedroom, Louis shut the door behind him and unzipped his pants.

Louis: You really want to go outside again?

Minion: Dude, is there any other way?

Louis: (Looking annoyed, he walked over to the window and pulled up the shade, burning the guy for the second time).

Minion: Ahh! Alright, fine, fuck!

Louis: That's what I thought. (He then took his dick out of the zipper hole of his jeans and stood in front of the guy).

The minion stood there hesitant for a moment and then got on his knees. He took Louis's dick into his hands and looked at his dick in disgust.

Louis: It's not going to blow itself, come on already. I promise you'll like it, I know I did.

The minion just went for it; he put his mouth on Louis's dick and sucked on it. Louis grabbed the back of his hair in order to control the pace of the sucking. He made the guy blow him faster and faster, saying "Suck harder, don't worry I have a high threshold for pain now, nibble on it a little bit"

The guy did everything he asked him to do. "You have to have been gay, you're amazing at this".

The guy stopped. Louis goes "Oh come on that was a compliment!" and pushed his head back onto his cock. After another minute, Louis started to tremble and was ready to cum. The guy was about to jump up when he saw Louis start to orgasm but Louis held his head so he couldn't move, and came into the guy's mouth. "Ah, what the fuck!" yelled the guy as he spit the semen out of his mouth and then ran out of the room. Louis stood there and zipped up his pants.

Louis: No better way to start the day than with an orgasm. (Smiles, grabs a stainless steel earring and needle and walks out of the room).Oh, minion boy, I got a surprise for you….

Minion comes out of the bathroom after rinsing his mouth 100 times.

Louis: Calm down, even if I had AIDS, I'm dead now….the virus only survives in the living.

Minion: Fuck you.

Louis: Um, maybe later, but thanks for the offer. I got a sunlight cure for you right here. (Shows him the earring). Just open your mouth again, and let me do it for you.

Minion: Wait, you mean it's a tongue ring basically?

Louis: An under the tongue ring to be exact, see? (Shows him his pericing).

Minion: How does that let me go out in the sun?

Louis: It has been a tradition passed down for the ages, I actually don't know why but I'm sure it's in the books somewhere. Say ahhh! (He uses a lighter to heat up the needle and then goes to pierce the guy's tongue).

At 2:45 PM, Bethany as the orange cat was walking along 42nd street headed to training. When she got to the door she turned back into herself and was wearing a new sweats pants outfit she had just bought from BeBe's. She trained for a total of five hours, most of was kick boxing a punching bag and then having Richard and Thomas teach her a few self-defense tricks. She did the move they taught her perfectly the first time; which was when someone grabs your throat you punch their arm down and elbow them in the face. Richard said "Ow, very good" as he moved his jaw back into place after she elbowed him in the mouth.

Thomas: We should call you Buffy now.

Bethany: I like Beth.

Richard: I like Beth too. (He said looking her over, then he went around her with lightning speed and put his arm around her neck choking her. She then put her leg in between his and kicked him in the balls, he yelled and loosened his grip and then she flipped him over onto the ground. He lay on the floor in pain. "I think I'm done for the day".

Thomas: You're good. (He said to Beth).

Bethany: Thanks, let's just say I have a lot of anger.

Thomas: That'll do it. I think we all need some blood. (He helped Richard off the floor and then went into the room to retrieve the blood bags).

Richard: We have an assignment for tonight, and Damion wants you to help.

Thomas throws them each a bag. Bethany bites into hers and drinks it "Oh yeah? What is it?"

Richard: Spying on the witches, they're all strippers on 14th street, called The Brewery, how obvious is that?

Bethany: Really? Interesting.

Thomas: Yeah, Gillan ratted them out…he had a tape recording of them talking about a plan they have to kill vamps this winter. So we're gonna head there tonight at around 10:30 and see what we can find.

Bethany: Sounds like a plan. (Pauses) How is Devon?

Richard: Was the hybrid dude your lover or something?

Bethany: He was my watcher, long story. I just want to know if he's gonna be in prison or if he had something worked out.

Thomas: The second one, Damion knows that he can't let a race such a Devon's rot in a cell, so he's going to train him.

Richard: And get this, Devon is Damion's brother.

Bethany: Wait, what? How? (More lies, it was getting beyond ridiculous. John had brought up Damion many times and not once did he say they were related).

Richard: Apparently he knew him back when he was also a vamp and I guess he disowned him when he turned into a wolf too.

Bethany: That's crazy-John- Devon I mean, brothers with the Vamp Army leader…

Thomas: Then again, what's not crazy?

Richard: So, we should all get out of here and shower and you Beth, should put on something sexy and I will pick you up at 10:15.

Bethany: Something sexy? So now you're telling me how to dress? (Flirting with him).

Thomas: Don't get on her bad side.

Richard: I know you'll wear something sexy even if I didn't tell you to. It seems to be your style…judging by what you wore to training yesterday. (She had not owned sweats of any kind before, Gillan did not allow it. She had no choice but to wear a revealing tank top and leggings to training yesterday.)

Bethany: Well since you expect me to wear something sexy, I'm going to show up in overalls and a sweater tonight just to prove a point.

Richard: (Laughs) You'll still look hot I'm sure.

Thomas: You'll stand out like a sore thumb; remember we are trying to be undercover. Which means you gotta dress half naked, it's part of the plan for tonight.

Bethany: Don't worry, I won't disappoint, see you later Rich, Tom. (She walks out and turns back into a cat to head home, or whatever it was. John/Devon was going to join them. She couldn't help but feel relieved he wouldn't be stuck in prison and she would be seeing him again, no working with him again.)

Damion was sipping a glass of wine at around 6 PM with 3 of his minions all giggling when he turned to channel 7 and the news caught his eye. "Shhh girls". They quickly became silent.

Reporter on the news: There seems to be a Vamp/Wolf war on the horizon. Almost a year ago in NYC, there was a vampire genocide that took the lives of 75 victims of a hate crime. Now these 3 wolves (they show the mugshots of Mr, Randell, Steven and Leonard) attempted to do the same, and managed to kill 4 vampires; named Amber Johnson, Vivienne Lee, Jenelle Evans, and Boris Slovnik. It appears as though a vampire named George Gillan had started the war by killing one of their daughters. Now it seems as though vampires are fighting back, as yesterday in broad daylight a couple were killed on the Washington Bridge by this woman (shows Stella biting man, however it is not a good picture and is blurry and only shows her from the back). They had a baby in the backseat which was almost killed but saved by a passerby, but now the baby is parentless. Additionally, there have been many calls today from friends and family, made to the police station of 15 missing people. Vampires are now fighting back, and it is not going to be pretty. Ava Jones is figuring out a plan that can put the two species at peace with one another, but there are also witches involved as well. After the wolves were arrested they gave info on 20 supposed werewolves involved in a plan to kill off vamps later this winter. Names can be found on the website for ABC news. Here is what Ava Jones has to say.

They show Ava at Macy's with many body guards surrounding her, talking to people with a microphone.

Ava: This has gotten out of hand, and I am having the trusted Vamp Army take care of it all.

Man yells out: But the vamps started it, they killed a girl!

Ava: Sir, the slaying is what started this all. 75 vampires died last year and that is what is causing this chaos. _One_ vampire killed the girl, not all of them. It wouldn't make sense to punish a whole race due to one's wrong doing. That man is now in prison doing his time. It was horrible what he did, atrocious, and I hope that the vampires do not try to get revenge and just leave things alone. This will only get worse, the vampires will be safe and protected by the army, let them take care of it. They will do their job and prevent the next scheduled slaying. In the meantime, if there are any more humans being hurt by vampires, I _will_ do something about it.

Woman: What you mean you will? 15 people died so far, what are you waiting for, 100 to die?

Ava: We don't know if those were vampire killings or if they are even dead. We only know for sure of the attack on Washington Bridge yesterday.

Another woman: That's bad enough, you need to stop them!

Man: You're one of them; maybe you're setting this whole thing up with the vamp army!

Ava: Please, sir, I am still a human. I care about humans. I care about vampires, and wolves and witches. I am your governor and here to protect all its inhabitants. In response to your accusation, the wolves or witches could be killing people to frame the vampires, so we don't know for sure just yet what is going on. The regular army will be on guard too, as well as cops and the vamp army. It is going to be alright, I know it's been a rough 2 days but it will all die out soon.

Woman: What if my daughter is next, Governor Ava? (looks at the little girl she is holding hands with) Then what? I don't have 50 body guards like you!

Ava: Like I said, everyone's going to be on guard. Your daughter will be protected.

Black Man: Ill stake those motherfuckers they come near me, I don't care if I go to jail…I never heard of that being a crime before.

Another man: Ever since you made those laws they have more power now to hurt us.

Ava: The law may protect vampires but it also gets them arrested for life.

Teenager: How can you arrest someone with no fingerprints or DNA?

Man: Bring capital punishment back for those vampires that killed the girl and the poor baby's parents.

Ava: I don't believe in eye for an eye. Vampires are the ones in danger, there is plotting going on right now to kill _them_.

Woman: Good, that's what we want!

Ava shook her head, it was hopeless. Her body guards got closer to her as the people got louder.

Man: Who voted for this half vampire cunt anyway? (Looking around him)

Ava: We can't be this way, we can live alongside them in peace if you all just-

But no one was listening to her and the reporter came back on the T.V.

Reporter: That was live at Macy's where Ava was talking about the latest incidents. It is a tough call for her, but in my opinion humans are more valuable and important than vampires. I understand she wants equality, but can we really live in harmony with blood sucking murderers next door? I don't think so. Now, for the weather; take it Anthony.

Just when the weather man was about to speak, Damion turned off the television and took another sip of his wine. "The war is on".

**Scene 19: The Brewery, 10:15 PM. **

Richard was waiting outside Bethany's apartment in his black sports car, smoking a cigarette. He was practically drooling when he saw her come out in a black leather corset with a zipper in front, just unzipped enough to show the right amount of cleavage, and a mini skirt with knee high heel boots.

Richard: What happened to the overalls?

Bethany: I thought about it, but you _did_ say to dress sexy…

Richard: Sexy is an understatement (Looking directly at her cleavage).

She gets in the car and puts on the seatbelt and he starts driving. He keeps stealing glances at her breasts every now and then.

Bethany: Don't stare so hard, you might crash.

Richard: I'm already dead, so that's irrelevant…although my car isn't though. (Looks ahead).

Bethany smiles, shakes her head and looks out the window.

Richard: Be ready to tape them like I said, you got the shock gun?

Bethany took out an electric shock device out of her bra that they had given her before she left, to use on the witches. Anything electrical temporarily disabled their powers because even though they were human and could be killed, their magic helped them. Therefore, they needed something to take that power away.

Bethany and Richard got out of the car and met Thomas in front of The Brewery. It was a bar/strip club and there was a band poster out front that read "Machine Elves playing every Saturday from 10-12".

When all three of them walked into the place, heads turned to look at Bethany; including men and women.

Thomas: Way to look like part of the crowd. (He said looking at her ass as she walked slightly ahead of them).

Richard shrugged. A guy talking to his girlfriend just stopped mid conversation to watch Bethany as she passed by. The girl noticed and gave her boyfriend an 'are you fucking kiddin me' look.

There was the band "Machine Elves" up on the stage towards the back of the bar, performing a rock pop song called "Joose". The lead singer was a good looking male with longish brown hair with a great stage presence. He was holding up his drink as he was moving his hips to the music, singing into the stand-up microphone. Girls were lined up by the front of the stage waiting for him to make eye contact with them during a song lyric.

On the stage as well as in cages surrounding it, were 8 female strippers wearing what looked like Victoria Secret lingerie and the highest heels anyone could ever walk in, let alone dance in, and all were gyrating their model figure bodies against a pole. A few of them were doing splits and sliding upside down on the poles.

Thomas: Witches are hot.

Richard: You want a drink?

Bethany: Sure, I'll have a Cosmo.

Thomas: Half of them work tonight, the other half worked last night. I'm assuming.

Bethany: Good observational skills. (With a slight hint of sarcasm).

Thomas: Yep, that's my talent.

Richard walked over to the huge bar, which was on the right side of the large bar/club. There were strobe lights flashing and black lights all around the place, and it was packed. There were people seated at tables and chairs in the back, eating and drinking, and watching the strippers. One stripper, a female with long straight brown hair and turquoise eyes, walked over to a man sitting down and started to give him a lap dance.

Richard: Here you go. (With the drink in his hand).

Bethany: That was fast.

Richard: I know how to get the bartender's attention.(He hands Thomas a beer and opens a beer for himself).

Thomas: Oh, thanks man.

Richard: So those are the witches. (Points to the stippers)

Bethany: Well, it looks like they are performing right now, so what are we supposed to do?

Thomas: They take breaks; they have to have a dressing room in here somewhere.

Richard: Maybe you can turn into a pussy and spy on them.

Bethany: Wouldn't you like that?

Thomas: They finish dancing at 2 AM, one of us could follow them home or something. Or to wherever they have their magic meetings.

Bethany: Why did we come so early then? It's not like we can really do much, this place is packed and they're working.

Richard: To enjoy a Saturday night out, think of it as an excuse to drink and watch some hot girls strip.

Right when he said that the women dancing started to unhook their bras, causing men to whistle and yell out 'sexy' etc.

Bethany: It's funny that they all work here. I used to go to Bar 13 all the time which is not too far from here and I never knew they were here.

Thomas: Gillan had a recording of them, so _he_ knew where they were.

Bethany: But his three slaves were the ones who recorded it for him, and I never was told anything.

Richard: He probably wanted to keep you in the dark.

Bethany: I wasn't in the dark about wolves. He always gave me assignments involving them. The others girls were in charge of the witch spying.

Thomas: Then you'll definitely be useful for our next task, which is to look for those 20 wolves that Steven ratted.

Bethany: I probably know of them all somehow.

Richard: David Gallagher, Bobby Luda, Frank Foster-

Bethany: (Looks surprised). They're all dead, I'm sure of it. I remember those names. I killed them, like, months ago.

Thomas: Thomas gave names of missing or dead wolves. Shit.

Richard: I only named three, but that is odd. But if they were all dead, why would he want to be killed for naming them?

Thomas: Maybe he doesn't know they are dead, or maybe other wolves would be pissed, witches technically are allies to the wolves and he ratted them too…..witches can be more threatening than a wolf.

Richard: I guess.

Bethany: We should stop talking, just in case.

Thomas: It's loud in here. We're the ones with super hearing.

Bethany: You never know if another vamp is on their side listening to us as we speak.

Richard: She's got a point.

The band introduced their next song which was called 'Stripper'.

Thomas: What a coincidence! (He said sarcastically).

The topless witches were all dancing to their theme song, snaking their bodies against the poles, bending over and even kissing one another. An older man grabbed the stripper's ass from behind….the one with the brown hair and turquoise eyes. She turned around and shot him a look, and before the security guards ran over to him the man was on the floor holding his head. They picked him up and took him outside. "You aren't allowed to touch them!" The guard warned as they threw him outside. The man mumbled "She made my head hurt, I swear she did something to me!" but his complaint wasn't heard by anyone else, and he was thrown out the front door.

Richard: She used her magic in public.

Thomas: No one noticed though, he just looked like a drunken idiot that fell down.

Bethany: So no one who works here knows their employees are witches?

Richard: Who knows? Maybe they do. Maybe they don't. (Finishes his beer).

Bethany: Fill her up for me…please. (She said handing the empty glass to Richard)

Richard: Sure, but promise not to get too drunk though. We need our focus.(He takes the empty glass back to the bar).

Thomas: Do you always manage to have guys whipped in your presence?

Bethany: I don't know, do I? (Moves closer to him)

Thomas: (Smiles and takes a swig of his German beer). That won't work on me. Whatever 'vamptress charm' you're using, I'm not fazed by it. Although I do admit you're extremely hot and all, I don't bother with fanged women.

Bethany: Correct me if I'm wrong but you are 'fanged' too.

Thomas: I am, but I just had bad experiences with other vampire women so let's just say I don't get involved anymore. I go for humans.

Bethany: Oh, is that right? Well Tom you have nothing to worry about, it's not you I'm trying to whip anyway. (Winks at him as Richard comes back and hands her her second Cosmo).

Thomas snickers and continues watching the strippers dancing, looking at their perfectly toned asses in thongs, their lean long legs, their flat stomachs and their B and C cups bouncing as they moved, with all different sized and shaped nipples. The one with wavy black hair and light blue eyes caught his eye. She was in a cage about 2 feet away from him, and was staring directly at him. She then motioned for him to come to her, and he looked around him to make sure she was looking at him. She nodded when he looked back at her, and then he walked over to her cage. She walked out of it and started dancing up against him, rubbing her ass on his crotch. She then went down really low and then back up again, and turned to face him. She then pushed him up against the cage, put her arms against it like she was trapping him, and then turned around again and moved her ass all over his dick; which was evidently getting hard.

Richard: Why him?

Bethany: He is hot, besides he was standing nearby.

Richard: He looks so flustered; he can't handle that much woman.

Bethany Oh and I suppose you can?

Richard: I can handle anything. (He said with a sexual suggestion, and put his hands on the small of her back and turned her to face him).

Bethany: Jealous he's getting action, and now you have to as well?

Richard moved his hand slowly and firmly up her back and pulled her closer, and then leaned towards her neck like he was about to kiss it and then said "You don't have a boyfriend, do you?"

Bethany looking very tempted and wanting him to kiss her neck replied "I haven't had one in a long time".

Richard then kissed her on the neck, very slowly and sensually, moving his tongue in circular motions on her skin. It felt amazing and the whole club seemed to disappear for a moment as she was lost in the arousal of the moment. It's been only a few days since her last sexual encounter with John/Devon, and that was too long for her.

Bethany: I almost wish we didn't have to do anything tonight, I would say let's get out of here.

Richard looked over at Thomas who was still being used as a pole, and grabbed Bethany's hand and led her towards where the bathrooms were located. When they both saw the long line for the bathroom, he motioned with his head towards the staircase leading downstairs. Richard made sure no one was looking and they headed down the dark staircase. When they reached the bottom, it was pitch black and silent; except for the muffled music coming from upstairs. A song called 'Queen Takes Knight' was now playing. Richard pushed her up against the wall and put his hands up her skirt, finding her clit immediately and began to massage it with his index finger. He then used his entire hand to rub her clit vigorously as they both made out with one another. They were both grabbing each other's hair, and kissing with a lot of tongue, their bodies' right up against one another. He continued rubbing her clit with his hand and then she reached for his pants with her free hand. The other one was around his neck. She unbuckled his belt and then stuck her hand inside his pants to feel his hard dick against her palm. She started to jerk him off and then she orgasmed and came. He kissed her on the neck softly and then became more aggressive, biting her long white neck. She moved her hand up and down along his shaft until he groaned from the height of the pleasure and exploded onto her hand. She took her hand away and slowly licked the cum off of her fingers. "Mmm, tastes sweet".

Richard was still breathing heavily from their little make out session, leaning into her and staring at her with his hazel eyes.

Richard: I thought about this all night, and the night before. (He said as he buckled his belt).

Bethany: Did you? Glad to know I turned your fantasy into reality.

They both heard voices and someone heading down the stairs. They both locked eyes for a moment and both whispered "Fio catto". The eight witches, including the one with the turquoise eyes and the one that was dancing on Thomas, made their way down to the basement, where their dressing room was located. They turned on a light switch on the wall and were all laughing and talking about all the drooling men upstairs. The idiot assholes that were probably married and had kids, that dared to touch them.

Turquoise eyed girl: Well, Maria you seemed to turn the tables tonight when you were dancing on and practically molesting that sexy Spanish looking guy.

Maria: He caught my eye, I like Hispanic men.

Black girl: That was awesome how you just stunned that old man, Alex. (She said to turquoise eyed girl)

Alex: He had it comin'.

They all went into a dressing room with a sign that said "Warning: Bitches present", and closed the door behind them.

Damion texted Thomas and Richard about 30 minutes ago, to let him know how it was going so far and had still not received a response. He was standing in his bedroom by a dresser, and his minions were all spread out sleeping peacefully in his large canopy bed, exhausted from all the sex they had. He kept thinking about the picture of the girl with the brown long hair on Washington Bridge that attacked and killed the couple. He wanted to find her. He had to stop that girl; she must be the reason for all those missing people. Whatever she was doing, it was fucking up the vampire's reputation and Ava Jones words "If the vampires don't stop, I will do something about it" repeated in his head. "I'll do something about it", he had told his secretary shortly after watching the news. She reported back to Ava that he was going to 'handle' the mysterious vamp girl on the bridge and put a leash on that bitch. Of course he didn't say the last part but that was what he was arranging. His other 13 members were out looking for her now.

Louis was sitting on the couch, with two female minions laying on either side of him, their heads both in his lap. He flipped through channels and then decided on Playboy.

Stella came into the room and when she saw the porno on she laughed.

Stella: Oh god, Louis, when do you stop?

Louis: You know you're wanted right now?

Stella: I'm not worried; they'll never know it's me.

Louis: They always have a way, those humans. What if someone rats you out and recognized you? You're also one of the people missing by the way. I think your BF called in, just after the Ava Jones speech. Because at 8, they talked about it again on the news saying more calls came in reporting missing people. (looks at the minions)

Stella: Max (her BF's name). It had to be him.

Louis: Okay girlies, I think we should have a little fun, don't you think? Enough of this crap, let's do the real thing.

Girl 1: Sure, Louis, I'd love too.

Girl 2: Me first. (Starts skipping to the bedroom)

Louis slaps her ass. '"How about both of you at same time?"

Girl 1: If you can handle that…

Stella: So are you saying I should stay on the DL too?

Louis as he's about to go into his room "Why do we have 10 minions if you're not gonna use them? Just make sure you tell them to clean up after themselves after they go out and hunt. (Goes inside).

Stella looks at Lawrence and Brendan. "I got a job for you guys."

Lawrence: What would that be?

Stella: I'm really hungry, and I'm sure you guys are too…

Brendan: Very.

Stella: Get me some food then, something young and fresh.

Lawrence: You got it? Any other preferences?

Stella: Nope, see you soon. Be careful, remember to make sure no one is looking just bite them to make them pass out and bring them back here. Hurry.

The two minions headed out. They both turned into cats out on the prowl to search for humans for them and Stella to feed on.

The two cats of Bethany and Richard were in the basement of The Brewery, listening in on the witches' conversation in the dressing room. Maria was looking in the mirror at herself and adjusting her breasts. The black girl, Renee, looked at her and rolled her eyes.

Renee: You look fine, trust me.

Maria: They aren't big enough.

Renee: I didn't hear anyone complaining.

Alex: I can fix that. (Alex was the most powerful witch of the clan; she walked over to Maria and placed both hands on her breasts). Crescere, crescere, crescere. (Maria's breats grew 3 sizes bigger).

Alex: Problem solved. (She looked satisfied by Maria's new breast size and walked back to the mirror).

Renee rolled her eyes: I'm next then, I need to make these bigger to balance _this _out. (pointing to her ass).

The girls all laugh. Alex does the same to Renee.

Renee: Just one size more please? (Alex increases one more size and Renee looks down at her cleavage now popping out of her bra). Thanks.

Alex: I just learned this trick last night…vanity spells it's called. Unfortunately it only lasts 24 hours.

Maria: So, can't you just do it once a day then?

Alex: Vanity spells are tricky, you're only allowed 10 per year. So you got to make sure it's worth it the night you do it. I just did 2 and one for myself last night (puckers her lips), so I've only got 7 left now.

Maria: Oh, man I was gonna ask you to make my stomach flatter too…guess Ill just have to learn those myself.

Alex: Sorry, I'm limited…but hopefully you guys can eventually learn them yourself.

Renee: Your level is way beyond ours though…by the time I figure it out I'll be 80 and I won't even care about looks anymore.

Maria: When Im 80 ill be using all 10 spells in one day…boobs, skin, face, butt and belly, and what not.

Alex: I still cant believe those bastards went and fucked up our plan. They obviously didn't know how to go about it because they got imprisoned and fucking ratted us all out by saying we were involved.

Renee: They didn't say who though. They know better than that.

Maria: Well I have a feeling the vamp army will be on to us soon, they'll figure it out how to find us.

Alex: Well have to think of another plan. Instead of killing them on the actual anniversary let's do it on Halloween.

Renee: That makes sense, our powers are stronger than because of the spirits.

Alex: This time no wolves involved, only us. Apparently we can't trust them anymore.

Beth and Rich were listening in on the conversation still as their cat selves, the tape recorder in Beth's clothes turned on.

Renee: You girls ready to roll ?

Maria: You talking to us, or your new tits?

Renee laughs as they start to all head out taking one last glance in the mirror of their flawless reflections.

Maria: Showtime.

Witches were the complete opposite of how they were portrayed in fiction and films. They were not ugly wart covered big nosed hags that flew on brooms…well at least not on the outside. They all had bloodlines dating back to the Salem witch trials giving them a genetic predisposition to study and master magic. It was similar to how a human gets a degree, that's how complex it was to excel at magic. Humans without the bloodline could study magic as well but would never be as powerful and it would take a lot longer. Due to the bloodline fact, many witches over the years changed their last names so they could hide their identities and not be traced by witch hunters or vampires. Back in Salem in the year 1800, A.K.A the 2nd generation witches, a group of women that begun to practice a form of magic from spell books written by a Frenchman. The townspeople then knew this fact from an insider, and accused the women of natural mishappenings such as droughts, storms, and local murders and conjured up a plan to sentence them to death out of fear of the unknown. Magic was not being used in a harmful or evil way then but no one understood it and people tend to kill what they do not understand, especially in an extreme religious communities. The group of women, around 30 total, were killed and burned at the stakes and their ghosts passed their powers down to their descendants. The magic forces had to go somewhere after death so it transferred over to their children and so forth. After that magic was used in a bad way by their relatives in order to get revenge on that town and the descendants of those townspeople who persecuted them. Ever since then, witches were known to not be messed with; they were the 2nd most powerful of the supernatural chain. Humans the weakest, then the werewolves who had no control over their transformations, then witches, then vampires and of course hybrids at the very top. Since witches were many more in number than the vamps, therefore by default they end up being the most powerful.

Alex was the strongest of all the witches because her great grandmother was the most powerful witch in Salem; Clarice Vernon. Alex's last name was changed to Vera. Clarice was the initiator of 2nd generation witchcraft. The 1st generation original witches were also a group of women in the dark ages in France, that created this form of supernatural forces and spells by figuring out that meditation could call nature to help you manipulate the environment. One of the women's husbands was a botanist? and she had come upon his books on how he could alter certain things by calling on nature to help him. She told her friends of this information in order to help her get out of the marriage because he was cheating left and right with different women. It ended up being that the wife used his own discoveries against him and she did a spell so that he would die and she gets all his money and property. Unfortunately she did not see the part in his books that 'what goes around comes around" because when he used magic for his own good or for a bad purpose something bad would happen to him in return. Soon after the wife took all the money leaving her friends who had helped her without their promised share…so they striked back and did a spell on her so that she would lose the money so that could take what was theirs. The vicious circle continued until the women were all left with nothing because they kept doing wicked spells on one another and got greedier and greedier to the point of a spell to inflict a miscarriage on one of the other women. After that nature was furious at them for what they had done and every single one of the women ended up dying of sudden illnesses within a month, becoming nothing but shells of themselves slowly dying in a bed alone and left with nothing. Since there were only 5 of them, and nature was what killed them not another human, their magic was ended for good. A local detective tried to figure out how their deaths were all connected and then stumbled upon the husband's book. He brought the book to a local historian who was not surprised by what had occurred. "This is what is called 'magick', another word for calling on the forces of the nature and the mind combined to have control over yourself, others and the environment and it is deadly if abused or used incorrectly. This man had the natural ability to be in touch with nature but he was using it for the wrong reasons so it turned on him…it's the cycle of life and karma. There have been cases of people being able to do this, a natural genetic ability the same way some people are psychic or have a tendency to be overweight..nothing more than a gene. But you can always alter your own genes through your actions. Nature vs nurture….so now that these women opened up this door…the forces of nature were unbalanced and had to kill them in order to bring the universe back to equilibrium once more. In a way they caused their own deaths. Now that they are dead, unless that door is opened again by another person with or without those genes, there will always be consequences…"

This information was basically put into a book written by the detective fascinated with the idea of magick and karma but thinking it was all a joke and needed some extra cash. Without the historian's knowledge or permission he published it, including a copy of the husband's book on how to practice it and many people were intrigued and tried it for themselves. The historian was furious and told the man that he was going to regret letting that information out and ignoring his words. You would think after someone telling you that practicing magick could lead to death would stop people from doing it, but it actually turned into people attempting to do it 'just for fun' . The town in France at the time was plagued by disease, poverty and even a war but many people ignored the signs…it was nature's way of telling them to stop. Eventually the historian burned every copy of the book he could find and tried to warn people, and then it got so bad that it all came to an end and nature refused to help anyone for a long time. For many years after that, no epidemic that bad occurred until the women in Salem found a copy of the book by the historian's relative. It turned out that his nephew had hid the book and moved to the US, marrying and having children there while holding onto the only copy of the book with the spells in a safe box…..which was passed down to his relative; Clarice. She came upon it in the box and the rest was history….she used the magick to help others and for nothing bad but then the townspeople started to become suspicious of their rituals…blaming them for unexplained occurrences. It seemed like a lot of bad karma for women who did not do anything wrong…but it was because the bad seed of the group used the powers on the side for her own good; to enhance her looks, hurt others, etc. Her mother grew suspicious and figured out what they were up to and blamed all of them for the things that her daughter was doing. They all ended up paying the price when they were burned to death but then nature made up for it after that by allowing their powers to pass on for generations and since they all happened to be women; it was a female dominant gene and men could only be carriers.


End file.
